


Doing Lines Of Dust And Sweat (Phenylethylamine)

by bloodcellspixilate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodcellspixilate/pseuds/bloodcellspixilate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peterick drug au where Patrick is the addict and Pete is the dealer. </p><p>Heavy drug use warning, and also some domestic abuse warning. Also some trigger warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick's POV

Growing up in Glenview, Illinois is possibly the most boring thing one can do. Theres nothing to do here besides be the perfect suburban family. You have the perfect Bettys and the cheating lawyer husbands, the perfect two children to every cookie cutter home, it makes me sick. My only escape is traveling to Wilmette in hopes of some kind of sweet release. My friends there lead the perfect double lives that people here in Glenview are too chicken shit to do. It seems like everyone there leads a dark nightlife. Thats the best time to go. Its Friday night and my dads away on "business" and my mom has locked herself away in the bedroom. My brother left an hour ago and told me to keep watch until it was late. Eleven was all I could wait, so I rolled my car out of the driveway and then get in and began my drive. After about six songs and one commercial break I find myself outside of my friend Ryan's house. The street is lined with cars, but no music blaring. Have to keep the underage drinking, drug use, and saucy sex acts away from the utopia of suburbia. When I get out Im greeted by multiple part guests who are trashed out of their minds, I laugh and go find whatever it was they were having. When I walk inside the house Im offered a spliff from a silver platter. I smile and kindly take one and its lit for me by some girl who smells of booze and exotic massage creams. Shes dressed in an all lace dress that covers her nipples and her crotch. I puff on the exotic herb and smile down at it. Ryan really has outdone himself.  
"Stumpster! The party has arrived!" I hear Ryan call from the top of the stairs. I look up and he has two girls with him. Both hanging off his arms. I take another hit off the herb and flip him off.   
"Looking to get fucked and fucked up tonight Stumpster?" I nod at him and he laughs. I find myself a beer after I get done talking to Ryan and he retreats upstairs with the two girls to stick his rocket in their atmosphere. I laugh at my joke and I retreat into the crowd puffing on my spliff. I start to feel a little weightless and the herb has taken over my body. I look over at girls popping X and guys taking any kind of erection pill they can find. Its truly ridiculous. I laugh at the thought and find myself another spliff, but then I find a guy. Sitting in the darker corner. He strikes my fancy and I eye him from across the way puffing on my joint. We make eye contact and I see the dark eyeline rimming his brown eyes, hes dark complected and he has black bangs hanging in his face. Hes in jeans that are two sizes too small and a hoodie in the same way. He lifts an eyebrow at me and motions for me to come over. I take one last hit off the joint and toss it away in an ash tray. I saunter over to him and shake hands.  
"So kid you looking for a lift off into space?" I raise my eyebrow, "if you have the right amount of money Ill take you to a universe youve never fucking known." He says to me, I nod and we move to the bathroom to talk price for whatever hes got, "is it quality product?" I ask.  
"Oh its top fucking notch baby." He says and pulls out a bag of white powder. Holy shit thats fucking cocaine.   
"Oh shit." I whisper he nods and I cant help but water at the mouth. I had never done anything more than weed or pills.  
"Want a little bump to see what youll be playing with?" He asks and sticks his pinky in the powder he brings it up to my nose and I take in the sweet powder. It burns at first, but the rush is immediate. He laughs at my shock, "holy shit thats fucking strong."  
"The strongest baby. 50 bucks for an eightball."  
"Fuck that man, thats a big bump, but I dont even have that kind of money."  
"Well maybe you can pay me in another way?" He smiles at me. He is hot.   
"Alright what do you want for an eightball?"  
"How about I give you a smaller amount since its your first time with pure cocaine? Ill give you enough for three lines."   
"In exchange for?"  
"You wrap those pretty little lips around my cock and you get the high of a lifetime." I cant believe Im about to sell myself out for cocaine, but am I really just doing it for the drugs? I get down on my knees and palm his crotch through his tight jeans. I feel his member start growing.   
"By the way baby, can I get a name to moan out?"   
"Patrick, you?"  
"Call me Peterpan. Cause my shit will to fucking Neverland." I smile at this and undo his belt and get his pants down. His boxerbriefs are already moist with precome and when I take his dick out I lick the head. And he lets out a sharp breath. I play with the slit and flick his head then I take his whole member into my mouth. I go to work pumping him and sucking on him, he lets out some sharp moans and I hear my name roll off his tongue. Im worked up over just hearing it and I begin going harder and faster, "ugh... Oh god yes Patrick... ugh Im gonna, g-gonna cum." I slide my mouth off his dick and jack him off the rest of the way and he spills out onto the floor. I get a rag from Ryan's closet and clean up the mess. While I do that "Peterpan" is cutting me three lines. When I come back up from the floor hes adjusting himself in his pants and shoving his supply into his hoodie. He hands me a rolled up dollar bill and I begin my flight to Neverland. The room smells of sweat and sex, and Im in a euphoric drug state. I feel like I can do anything and my night has only just begun. I have a buzz state and Im full of energy and ready to get back to the party. When I come up from the last line I kiss Peterpan hard on the mouth and he kisses me back. I leave the room and a minute after I leave he leaves. I never see him again that night. I stay up the entire night and the entire rest of the next day ready for another party.


	2. Part 2

The next night Im crashing somewhat hard, Ive broken into a sweat and I just want to sleep, but Ryan and some brunette barge in on me. Ryan comes in and shoves a spliff in my mouth and lights it. I puff away and the brunette slides a pill in front of my face, I raise an eyebrow at her, I dont want to take anything too strong.   
"Relax sweetie its a caffeine pill, and theres more where this came from." She slides the pill between my lips and I raise my eyebrow at her again, she closes her lips on mine and slides the pill into my mouth with her tongue, I open my eyes to see Ryan watching us. I reach my hand up and trace her shoulders down to her chest, she moans into my mouth but then shes pulled away by Ryan. I chuckle and he flips me off and takes her away downstairs with him. I wait for the caffeine to mix into my bloodstream, so I sit back and puff away on the sweet herb. When the caffeine hits me I venture out of the room in search of a beer. I find a table filled with unopened beer bottles. I take one and begin sipping on it. I travel downstairs to see a crowd of sweat and drugs. I smile at the world that Ryan has created, a sweet release of reality. I see the front door open and behind it is Pan and a taller dark man. They slap hands and pull in for a hug then they go their separate ways and I follow Pan into the room he was in last night. He sits where he did last night and I stand in front of him.   
"Hey... Patrick right? How are you?" He shoots me a sly smile. I take one last swig of beer and throw it at the wall behind him. I pick him up by the collar and take him over to a dark corner.  
"What the fuck did you give me last night?"  
"Besides a good time?" He winks. I shove him against the wall harder.   
"Seriously Pan what was that?" I see him wave someone off I turn to see the taller man in the entry way. He leaves at Pan's will I lead him off into the bathroom we were in last night.   
"Pan, seriously what the hell was it?"  
"Pure pixie dust Trick. Pure no mix ins nothing. Just straight cocaine." We sit in silence as I soak in the truth. I dont know what I want to do: choke him or have him choke me so I can get more of that powder? I decide on the ladder and I pick Pan up again and slam him against the door, in one motion I lock the door and our lips. I let him in my mouth and I suck on his tongue. He moans when I do this and I hold his hips hard against the door. He pulls away and whispers into my ear, "what do you want baby? Tell me."   
"More I want more of you more of that powder." He nods and takes off his shirt. I kiss down his body and bite each nipple. Then I move down to his navel, I dip my tongue into his navel and he moans. He kneads his fingers into my scalp and I moan in response then I hear him say, "Phenylethylamine."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Hey what's your real name by the way? I hate refering to you as Peterpan."  
"Why? I supply the pixie dust."  
"That was Tinkerbell you nitwit."  
"What?" I dont respond just go back to work. I lick his tattoo and bite at his hip bones.  
"I know it was Tink, but without Pan Wendy wouldve never gotten the pixie dust." I look up at him.  
"So you mean to tell me Im Wendy?"  
"If you want to think of it that way." I roll my eyes at him and go to his zipper. I zip it down and unbutton his pants. Then I pull his pants down to his thigh. I start rubbing his cock and he rocks his hips into my hand. I tighten my grip around his cock and he groans. Then I take away my hand and take the tip of his head in my mouth. When I do I suck as hard as I can on his head. He moans louder and tightens his grip on my hair. I slide my tongue along the underside of his cock and he moans.   
"Fuck my mouth Pan." He holds my head and starts thrusting his hips. His cock hits the back of my throat and I take it all. He moves faster and his grip on the back of my head gets tighter. Then when he thrusts in again I take him by the hips and deep throat him, he groans out my name and is panting. I let him go and he leaves my mouth and I stroke is cock. Then I take him back into my mouth a deep throat him again, I hold him there and rub his balls, he touches my face to let me know hes going to come, but I want this almost as much as I want the coke. He explodes into the back of my throat grunting with every burst. I milk him through it and swallow while my lips are still around him. When he pulls back we sit and stare at each other in silence.   
"Pete..."  
"What?" I ask wiping my mouth.  
"My name its, its Pete." I stand up and hold my hand out to Pete.  
"Well pleased to meet you Pete Im Patrick." He takes my hand but pulls me into a kiss, he licks at my mouth tasting himself Im sure. He lowers me back to the ground and its only then that I notice my hardened member. Pete lays down on top of me and hes still exposed Im scared of where this might go but excited at the same time, but then he reaches down and covers himself back with his jeans, he doesnt break the kiss the entire time. He starts palming me through my jeans and I lick into his mouth, he gets my zipper down and gets my pants down. He starts rubbing my up and down my length and I break the kiss to let out a low moan.   
"Oh fuck Tricky, baby, do that again." He moves his hand the same way he did before and I let out the low moan again. Then he kisses me, but he breaks it and stands me up. We're both standing now and he braces me against the sink my back side facing him. He keeps stroking my cock but then he humps into me whispering dirty things into my ears.  
"Gonna make you come so hard. You fuckin like that Trick? Yeah? You want me to fuck you? Want it harder?" I moan with every line, he licks behind my ear and I unravel. I explode onto the counter of the sink.   
"Good boy Trick good boy. Clean up and Ill have your supply." He pulls away and starts measuring. I clean up the mess Ive made and clean myself up the best I can. My lips are red from being bit and sucked on, there is a bruise on my collarbone and Pete has one on his neck. I watch hom carefully as he cuts me an eight ball. He passes it to me with a card. Then when he turns to leave he marvels at me one more time. He leaves with only on word and a chuckle, "Phenylethylamine." He leaves me alone in the bathroom to decide what to do. I look down at what he'd given me a little eight ball pouch and a card with his number on it. I decide to do a few lines so I cut them with his card, when I finish cutting the last line I notice a number on the card "Peterpan: Take you to Neverland. 847-555-1979." I sniff up my three lines and save the number in my phone I dont leave until the chemicals seep into my nervous system. I keep the word he kept saying tonight in my head. "Phenylethylamine" what the fuck did that mean? Was it latin for something? He seems like the cocky bastard who would know some latin. I shake my head and let the powder power me through the night. I think nothing more about Pete for the rest of the night. I just want to escape my own reality, which normally happens when Pete's around, but I have his Pixie dust and thats just as good.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick's POV

Im still up and going by the next morning I havent slept but Ive also done two more lines and my eight ball is almost gone. I look   
at it shocked, I only got it last night. I walk through the trashed house to find my brother crashed with his arm around some shirtless chick. Shes got a nice rack, but I gotta wake him and we gotta get home before dad comes home or mom notices us missing.   
"Kevin... Kevin... Wake the fuck up dumbass!" He jolts awake stirring the girl awake.   
"What Rick?"  
"Let's go. You and I have no clue when dad's gonna be home. He'll be pissed if he doesnt see us home." He gets up and the girl covers her chest my brother gives her a hoodie that looks vaguely familiar and kisses her off with a promise of calling. We all know he wont even she knows deep down.   
"Hey man was that my hoodie?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Fuck you Kevin." He laughs and I push him into the doorway. I hate his guts right now. We go out to my car.   
"Hey man lemme drive."  
"Hell no... Not just hell no, but fuck no. you can sit your happy ass right on down in that passenger seat." He flips me off and I bang his head against the window when we're both in the car.  
"Ow dick!"  
"Kevin your license is suspended for a reason. Youre no where near sober." He just shuts up and I start the car to go home. When we get home there's still no sign of Dad. Kevin goes to his room and crashes. Im feeling a crash coming on but I need to check on mom. I walk down the hallway to her room and knock gently on it.   
"David?" She asks begind the door.  
"No mom its Patrick. Are you okay? Do you want something to eat? Coffee?"   
"Oh no sweetie... Im okay... Im just gonna sleep awhile."  
"Mom youve slept all weekend. Lemme get you some coffee?" Shes quiet for a long time.  
"Okay Patrick just wait an hour or so. If you're dad still isnt home by then, then you can take over taking care of your hopeless mom."  
"Youre not hopeless mom. I promise. I love you."  
"I love you too Pattycakes." I cringe at the nickname but I know it comes from a place of love and hurt. I cant believe my dad did this to her again. I go sit in the living room and stare around at the giant empty house. I look at my phone and decide to text Pete.  
Me: "Hey Peterpan. Thanks for the flight to Neverland and the happy ending."  
I cant believe Im sending it, but I figured what do I have left to lose? Almost immediately a reply is sent.  
Pete: "Ah hello Wendy. Glad your adventure was a good one. When do I get to see you again?"  
Me: "Wanna meet up today and cut a deal?"  
Pete: "Depends what kind of deal?"  
Me: "Meet me at the Starbucks in Glenview in an hour we'll talk there."  
Pete: "Tsk tsk tsk... Adding caffeine to a coke buzz. Well I guess youll have to learn the hard way."   
Me: "Is that a yes or a no Pete?"  
Pete: "Definitely." He replies.   
I sit and wait till I have to leave. Then I go back to my mom's room.  
"Mom! Im going out stay awake I have a surprise for you!" I shout.  
"Be safe Pattycakes I love you!"  
"I love you too Mom!" I turn and go to Kevin's room to ask if he wants anything. Hes dead asleep, thats his own problem. I get in my car and head for Starbucks. When I get there Pete is sitting at a small table in the corner. I order my coffee and meet him back at the table.   
"Wendy."  
"Pan." I say sitting down. I watch him sip away at some frappachino. "Thats adorable." I say pointing at the drink. He flips me the bird and I laugh.   
"So let's talk business Trick."   
"Okay."  
"Well you said you have an offer."   
"I give you my body you give me some pixie dust."  
"You let me whore you out, I give you my body and some pixie dust in return?"  
"Fine... No sex though. Im not banging some dude I dont know. Handies and maybe even blow jobs but they gotta prove theyre clean." He mulls the info Ive given him over. "Would you be willing to give up your no sex rule for one person?" I raise an eyebrow and he winks at me.   
"Maybe if he woos me."  
"I havent done enough?" He smiles and theres that dark gleam again.   
"We'll see I wink."  
"Alright we'll split the cash 50/50 and you get your powder on the side but Im the only one allowed to take you to the stars understand?" I nod and Pete and I shake hands on the deal. We sit for a little and talk and turns out we have a lot in common.   
"I better get going Trick Ill let you know when your work schedule is. Thank god schools out for summer yeah? Hahaha." I nod and Pete leans across the table and takes my chin in his hand and kisses me in front of God an everybody. When hes finished he saunters away. I go back up to the counter and order my mom's favorite coffee.   
"You two are cute. How long have you been dating?"  
"Oh you know... For 3 months." I say casually to the barista. Secretly knowing Ive been Pete's bitch for three days. "Hey I also need a blueberry muffin with that order too. Sorry just kinda forgot." I take the muffin and the coffee and I go home with my mom's favorites in tow. When I pull in my dad's home. I rush in to hear screaming.   
"WHO IS SHE THIS TIME DAVID?! YOUR SECRETARY OR ANOTHER CLIENT?"  
"YOURE FUCKIN CRAZY PATRICIA!"  
"HEY!" I chime in, "SHES NOT THE ONE RUNNING OUT ON HER FAMILY TO GO FUCKING AROUND BEHIND YOUR BACK!" I knew I fucked up when I said it. My mom looks at me with a sense of horror on her face I put the coffee and muffin down on the table and my dad charges at me and gets in my face.   
"Say it again you little prick."  
"Fuck off." I spit in his face which earns me a nice right hook in the eye. My mom screams and Kevin comes running in and pulls my dad off of me.   
"JUST LEAVE DAVID GET THE HELL OUT!"  
"YEAH DAD HOW ABOUT YOU DO WHAT YOURE GOOD AT AND JUST LEAVE!"  
"PATRICK! WATCH IT!" My mom screams and she comes over to me. My dad shakes Kevin off and storms out of the house.   
"Mom are you okay did he hit you?" I ask searching her.   
"Pattycakes your eye sweetie... Let me clean it up." I shake my head and get up to sit her at the table.   
"Kevin sit with her. Here mom I got you your favorite coffee and a blueberry muffin." I kiss her and and leave to clean my eye up. But my phone buzzes.  
Pete: "Party tomorrow night give me your address and Ill pick you up."  
Me: "About that..."  
Pete: "Second thoughts baby?"  
Me: "Not that, its just I got a nice shiner from my dad and I dont think that sells sex exactly."   
Its a moment before Pete is texting me back and I have a cold wash cloth over my eye.   
Pete: "Ill fucking kill him."  
Me: "No its fine. Hes gone again anyways. I think this time for good. Just come over for a little? Keep everything my mom could judge you by in your car."  
Pete: "Address and Im there."  
I give my address to Pete. Hes here in ten minutes.   
"Mom there's someone I want you to meet. He's offered to help us out."  
"Hi Mrs. Patrick's mom. Im Pete Wentz a friend of Patrick's. I heard about the shiner he gave Patrick so I came to check on everything. Are you okay."  
"Just fine thank you sweetie. Im just going to go to sleep." She leaves and goes to her bedroom upstairs.  
"What does his car look like I also need a picture."   
"He drives an old black Honda Civic." Kevin tells Pete and I hand Pete a picture of my dad. "Dont I know you from some place." Pete shrugs at Kevin.   
"Patrick, wanna come outside with me?" I nod and follow Pete outside. "You okay babe?"  
"Yeah hes just being a prick cause my mom knows about his affiars."  
"Well dont worry about a goddamned thing. Im taking care of this from now on. Ive got two guys wholl take care of him, good friends of mine. Theyll stay over here by your house in shifts. Theyll keep you safe. No one messes with my baby." Pete takes me in his arms and kisses above my blackened eye. "If you dont want to go tomorrow thats fine."  
"No I want to. Ill see you tomorrow then?"  
"Until tomorrow." And Pete kisses me and drives away. That night a car sits outside of my house and I feel safe. I fall asleep for the first time in two days and it feels great.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up in a haze, but I still feel better than the first morning I woke up, but I have a pounding headache and my eye is still swollen. I walk into my bathroom in my shirt and boxers and just stare at the mirror. One eye is just purple and black the other is skin toned. I sigh and take out a rag and run it under some cold water and press it to my eye. I hiss at the sting it brings but I manage to make my way downstairs when I get there my brother and my mother are at the table.   
"Oh Pattycakes! Come here sweetums. Let's get something on that." My mom says stepping away from her coffee. She moves to the frige and starts digging while I sit next to Kevin.   
"Nice shiner bro."  
"Better than anything youve got." I say punching him in his arm. He laughs but looks at me concerned. I chalk it up to the fact that Im chipper with a black eye. Then suddenly my mom removes the rag and swaps it with something thick and slimey.   
"Holy... What...? Oh mom gross!" She has a T-bone attached to my eye and it feels disgusting.   
"Its a home remedy Rick. People have used this for years takes the sting out and helps with the color."  
"Mom Im pretty sure you have to do that right as soon as the black eye happens." Kevin says, she shushes him and goes back to me.  
"Ricky honey Im so sorry about yesterday, but I do wanna know something. Who was the strapping young man you brought home?" My mom has known about me for awhile now, Ive always turned to her in my times of need because of being who I am. Ive never really had a problem with being myself, but my dad does. But he can go fuck himself.   
"A potential suitor." I say smiling.   
"Oh Ricky. I hope he isnt completely turned off by yesterday. He seems like such a nice boy." Thats what Ive picked up from Pete since we met. Seems like a nice boy yet he deals coke. Genius.   
"Nah hes not mom. Are you okay?"  
"Just fine sweetie. Thank you." She says hugging me and kissing my head.   
"By the way mom Im going out with Pete tonight. I hope you dont mind." I say she nods and says its okay. I take a cup of coffee and sit the meat down on a plate.   
"Where are you going thats your dinner." Mom jokes with me I laugh her off and tell her Im going upstairs for a shower. When I go upstairs Kevin is following me.   
"What the fuck do you want Kevin?" I ask and he takes my forearm and moves me upstairs into his room. "Ugh Kevin it smells like shit in here!"  
"Yeah well what youre hiding smells like shit. The fuck did I find in your jeans?"  
"What do you..." And it hits me like a ton of bricks when he takes out the small bag with only a small amount of pixie dust left. "Look Kevin, its nothing just a little bump."  
"Yeah and my brother isnt turning into a coked up asshole."  
"Shut up Kevin... Shut up... Shut your damn mouth. Theres not a problem okay. I have no problem okay? Just dont fucking worry." I say plucking my supply out of his hand. I hit his shoulder with mine on the way out of his room and when I get in my room my phone is vibrating. Its Pete.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey babe. So Ill be at your house at about five, we'll have to stop by the shop and pick a few things up. Plus I have people I want to introduce you to."  
"No how are you?"  
"Ah. Sorry babe. How are you? Sleep well? No trouble?"  
"None at all. And I slept the best I have in awhile."  
"Good Im glad."  
"Pete, if my dad comes over... What are those guys gonna do to him?"  
"Baby... Dont worry..."  
"Pete... Really." I demand I know he can hear the trimmer in my voice.   
"Babe, the first time theyre just gonna talk to him, let him know that the only thing be does is go and gather his things. Theyll give him a time limit and let him know theyre watching."  
"And if he royally fucks up?"  
"Baby theyre not gonna kill him just rough him up a bit. Just let him know its not okay to touch my man okay?"  
"Okay babe." I say testing out the pet name in my mouth. Its okay, but still feels funny.  
"Good. Now can we please talk business babe?"  
"Yeah I guess. Just a little nervous. These guys are gonna be screened right?"  
"Of course. Im bringing out one of our best guards tonight. Trust me? I wouldnt hurt you." There's more behind it and I can tell. I blush but remind myself why Im doing this.  
"So five then?"   
"Yeah, Ill be there at five. Wear your tightest pants and such."  
"Wont I be on my knees?"  
"True, but youve got some goods. Show em off babe." He says and I chuckle into the phone. "Ill let you go to get ready... Bye Babe." I say my good-bye and hang up like a high school girl with a crush. I fall back into my bed and sleep some more.   
I woke up at about 3:45pm.   
"Shit." I mouth and wake up and get out of bed. I run into the bathroom and get my shower running. When I hop in I cant help but just let the warm water run down my body. Then it hits me and I look down. Stiffened member... "I do not have time for this... I do not have... Shit." I say out loud. I place my hand over my cock and tighten my grip, I move up and down my length and throw my head back. My own touch is bliss but I wish Pete were here doing what he did the other night. I moan out with my movement and I feel myself reaching the edge. I think of what Pete did to me that night when he was behind me, clothed but I still felt so... so erotic. Just thinking about it... and I come in hot spurts it takes everything out of me. Im shaking and if I had been with Pete, talking Id be stuttering.   
"Incoming Tricky babe." I hear a voice call while walking into my bathroom. I peek out of the shower and Pete's sitting on my sink counter.   
"The fuck man?" I shout trying to hide what I just did.   
"Why so shy now? And did I miss it? Am I late? Wanna go round two?" He asks raising his eyebrows I turn the shower off and throw my hand outside the curtain. "What?" He asks slapping my hand away.   
"Towel?"  
"Trick youve blown me twice and Ive given you a handy. Why so shy all of a sudden?" He asks.  
"Because Im naked Pete and I just got out of the shower."  
"Yeah I know. Sexy." He says pulling the curtain back. I hang my head in defeat. "Whoa...."  
"Hey now asshole! You wanted to see my body! Dont be a dick about it!"  
"Youre gorgeous naked. Are you sure youre not up for round two because I could ravage you."  
"Man, do you tell all your hoes that?" I ask hiding my blush and wrapping the towel around my waist.   
"Youre not a hoe." I hear him say almost disappointed in me.   
"How did you even get in here?"  
"Your mom let me in. The woman loves me." He says laying down on my bed. "Mmm smells like Tricky. Now take that towel off. I have clothes for you!"  
"Pete you're early. Give me time and go downstairs." I say obviously annoyed. He shakes his head and pulls at my towel. "Knock it off horn dog." I say pulling away.   
"Okay, okay you win. No sex, no blow job, no handy." The sex part throws me and for a second I reconsider my refusal.   
"Now what did you mean that you had clothes for me?"   
"I mean I went out and got you something to wear tonight that I thought would really look good on you. But to be honest youre really working this towel look. But you rock the naked look better."  
"Pete!!"   
"Fine! But at least let me stay in here while you try these on. I mean your mom is expecting me to ravage you, cant wait to let her know her son wont even let me near his body."  
"She what?"  
"Im kidding. Wipe that look of disbelief off your face. But your mom isnt stupid. She probably honestly thinks Im up here fucking you right now. I say we let her be right and you lay down with me." He pats the bed next to him and I lay down next to him. He wraps me in an embrace and spoons me. He presses his hard on against me and slips a hand to my towel and within seconds its off. Pete kisses me and does what hes good at. He traces my lips with his tongue and I melt. I hear the sound of a belt being undone and a zipper being drawn down. I reach for his hoodie and pull the zipper down. He lets me take it off of him and he slides his pants off. And then it hits me, Pete is in my bed, Im naked, hes down to his boxers, did I die and go to heaven? Pete takes my hand and leads it down to him and I rub the hard cock under the boxers. He moans into my ear and bites the lower half.   
"Oh god Pete... Fuck me."   
"Gladly." He says moving his boxers off and kissing me deeper. He lifts me with him and Im sitting in his lap. He's rubbing both our cocks, "are you sure about this Trick?"  
"Im yours arent I? Dont you wanna claim me."  
"You bet your fuckin ass I do." He says kissing me again. I bite his lower lip and when Im done he bites his lip. "God Trick Ive wanted this since I first saw you." He reaches for his pants and pulls out his wallet and a small bottle.   
"Do you always carry lube on you?" I ask laughing.   
"Of course. Always in case of emergencies." He says laughing with me. Then the inevitable happens.   
"Hey Trick, Oh jesus!"   
"Kevin get the fuck out!"  
"Are you two gonna fuck? Gross!"  
"Kevin stop bugging... Oh Rick... Um." My mom says walking in. I lean into Pete's shoulder and beg for the world to end.   
"Out all of you! Out now!" I yell turning 50 shades of embarassment. My mom rips my brother away from the door and closes it behind her.   
"Right... So back to what we were doing..."  
"Pete, knock it off. We have a job to get to."  
"Youre right WE do."  
"Pete seriously fuck off." I say getting up from his lap and putting my towel back on.   
"Damn that dumb towel. Alright fine here take this bag its yours. Lemme see you get dressed. Even though Id rather see you undressed."  
"Pete..."  
"Sorry. Its just lil'Pete wanted in on the action."  
"Oh knock it off." I say taking the bag. I get dressed into really tight boxer briefs, some tight black skinny jeans with a rip in the left knee and a few small tears on the right thigh, and a blood red button down that I roll the sleeves up on, and to top it all off a fedora sits on my head.   
"I was right. I knew I would be. Youre a button up man and it is sexy." Pete says getting off my bed and pulling his clothes back on. He wears black skinny jeans that could be cutting the circulation off of his dick, and a red hoodie. "Alright babe. The shop. I got some people you need to meet. Plus I have a supply to pick up. Ready?" I nod and he offers me his arm which I push away. When we walk out of my room my mother and brother are both at the bottom of the stairs staring wide eyed at my room.   
"Sorry about that Rick... Hope you um... Had a good time and you were safe....?" My brother says.   
"Nah, Tricky here wouldnt let me send him to the stars after you came barging in. Maybe next time right Trick?" I wanna hit him. I really do.   
"Fuck off Pete."  
"Wish I could." I roll my eyes at his dumb response.   
"Sorry about that mom. I totally get if you never want Pete in my room again." I say hoping shell oblige.   
"No Ricky its fine. I know about you being who you are. Thats fine. Your brother brings dumb bimbos around. Says hes showing them his baseball card collection. I know whats really going on. So why should he get to have sex and you dont? Its fine dear I just didnt expect what I was...um... walking in on." She says blushing. God bless my mom. I hug her and she sighs into my shoulder, "I dont know what Im gonna do without you Ricky boy. I love you. Be careful tonight. Pete bring him home in one piece."  
"Will do ma'am I swear to you I will. I wouldnt hurt Trick in anyway." He says raising his right hand. My mom pulls him into a hug and Pete squeezes her tight. Pete and I leave with my mom looking at me concerned through the window. I wave her off and a smile returns to her face. We stop by the car and it rolls down the window, behind it is a man with curly hair and a scruffy beard.   
"Dirty, keep a good eye on the place. Im taking Patrick with me tonight. Im serious keep a good eye out tonight."  
"Will do boss." He says and the window goes up again.  
"Is he..."   
"Yeah Patrick he's staying here and watching over your house tonight. Dont worry babe. I got you." Pete says and puts a hand on my knee.   
Pete's driving to say the least is erratic and concerning. But we make it to the warehouse in no time flat.   
"Where the fuck you been Wentz?" I hear a voice call when we walk in.  
"Trying to get laid." He says, he sounds frustrated and I feel bad.   
"Jesus christ quit trying to get your dick wet and focus on the shipment we just got in."  
"Yeah 'bout that Travie..." The man I saw from the other night appears and turns around to look at me and Pete.  
"Who the fuck is that?" He asks eye-balling me with his hand behind his back.  
"Easy Trav. This is Patrick he's gonna start working with me."  
"Wentz, why the fuck do you need a partner. Youre my best seller."  
"He wont be a partner just a bonus especially for where we're goin' tonight. Trust me on this?"  
"He's gay?" Travie asks easing his hands back around.   
"Y-Yeah Im gay." Is all I get out and Travie is laughing. I roll my eyes because Im used to the ridicule.  
"Oh shit Wentz. You got yourself a bitch? Haha! And he's perfectly fine with suckin dick for coin?"  
"Yeah I am." I say determined. Pete takes my hand and he walks over to gather his supply.  
"Where's Marcus?"  
"Why?"  
"Im taking him as a guard for Patrick. Gotta screen these Johns." Travie waves him in Marcus' direction and I follow him.   
"What up Marcus!?" A larger black man looks up from a nap in the chair and shakes his head.  
"Hell no Wentz. I am not lookin after your ass. This is not the keeping up with the Wentz show."  
"Sure it is Marcus. This is my boy Patrick. He's gonna be doin some favors with some boys tonight. I need you to screen these guys for Tricky boy here."  
"Hell no Wentz."  
"Ill pay you double." Pete sighs and Marcus gets up from his chair.   
"Been nice doing business with you Wentz let's go." We walk out and Marcus sits in the back and Pete and I are up front. Pete places a hand on my knee and we're off.  
We pull up at a house a little ways down from Ryan's Im sure he'll be here tonight.   
"Ready babe?" Pete asks patting me on the knee. Am I ready? Am I ready to sell myself out and give my body away like this? I nod to Pete and he kisses me on the lips. "I'd never let you get hurt I promise." He whispers and he bumps my forehead with his and holds me there. I nod and take a big gulp he strokes the back of my neck with his thumb and I feel comforted.   
"You pansies fuckin done? Let's go." Marcus snaps us out of the daze we have going.   
"Youre right Marcus let's go. So Patrick Ive decided to give you a stage name. Youre not an official Lost Boy yet, but youre getting there. Ive decided to call you Smee."  
"Smee? Are you kidding me?"  
"What youre a bitch." Pete says laughing. I wanna punch him so hard, but I hold it back and instead just lightly punch his arm.   
"And youre a dick." I say with the punch. He laughs and I roll my eyes he offers me his arm and I take it and we walk into the house. Pete sets us up in the living room he takes his seat and offers me a beer.   
"I know your poison Smee." He says laughing at the nickname.  
"Honestly at this point Id rather have the name Wendy."  
"Consider it done, Wendy." Pete laughs again, "besides she does get Pan in the end."   
"No she doesnt, Wendy grows up and has a life, Pan just stays a teenager and never grows up. Honestly you claim this is your favorite movie, but there's just no way." He doesnt appreciate this and he falls silent. "Look Pan Im sorry... I didnt mean to make it sound like you were some Peterpan poser."  
"Wendy still falls for Pan in the end and cares about him...." Is all Pete mutters and Im concerned Ive fucked this royally. Then some guy comes up to Pete and I.   
"Heard you have a new service." The guys says and Pete raises an eyebrow. "Come on Peterpan I know you got a new service is this him?" He asks motioning towards me. Pete nods and then looks at me. "Listen Ill pay you for fifteen minutes with this guy and buy some dust off of you."  
"Talk to Marcus, if you pass then we'll talk." Pete mutters completely serious. The guy turns to Marcus and starts going through the whole schpeel. When he comes back Marcus nods to Pete and Pete nods to me. I take the kid by the strings of the hoodie and lead him into a bathroom with me. But before I close the door I look at Pete who gives me a look of sadness. I shut the door and stand for a second before turning to the kid who's pants are already around his ankles.

Pete's POV   
I watch reluctantly as Patrick shuts the door. I hate this. Its a mistake. I shouldve just made him mine... But he is mine. Deep down right? I fight with the conflict in my chest and a tear drops down my face I wipe it away quickly.  
"If you like him so much then why are you letting him do this?" Marcus asks putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"I dunno." I say and shake him off I focus on the door, think about the things happening behind the door and I want to see want to know hes safe. I sit in my chair and keep an eye on the door waiting for him to come out. It finally opens and Patrick comes out cleaning off the side of his mouth with his sleeve, he looks disgusted and sick. I want to run over to him and just protect him all day long I never want another person to touch him. Both of them walk over towards me and Patrick touches my face when he walks by I look him in the eye and hes lost some of his spark.   
"Well Pan, youve got a nice one here. Got a pretty mouth too. Ill buy an eight-ball off ya too." I wanna kill him. I want him dead for killing Patrick's spark. The john hands me his cash and I count it out. $150 in the paper flesh for an eight-ball I toss the rolled up bag at him.   
"Now get the fuck out of my face." I say and he turns and leaves without a word.   
"What was that for?" Patrick asks putting a hand on my shoulder. I ease into his touch and look up at him.   
"Hes just always a dick." I lie. I dont want Patrick to know how badly I hate what hes doing. He was pretty insistant on paying me back this way. I shouldve just said no, but I have to keep a professional look. "He didnt like... Hurt you did he?" I ask hopeful that he'll spare the details.   
"Ill be fine." Is all he mutters he pulls his hand away and leans against the chair. My blood starts boiling and I wanna find this guy and choke him against a wall.   
"What do you mean youll be fine?" I say behind gritted teeth.  
"Dont worry about it."  
"Im worried about it."  
"Dont!" He yells and I let it go between he and I, but its still in my head. Suddenly four other guys come up to me. They all look shy but then one speaks up.  
"We heard that umm... You got a guy. A guy thatll take care of some needs." I dont say a word.   
"Marcus, these boys need to speak with you." Patrick says he walks towards the bathroom and leans against the door frame he eyes me with deternination sprawled across his face I get up quickly to go stomping over to him to wrap my hand around his throat and choke him down to his knees. I want to teach him a fucking lesson, let him know Im only doing this because he insisted. He shouldnt make me feel this way. I only want to care about him. I make my first step but I hear a gruff voice.   
"Theyre clear Pan." I turn to look at Marcus and the four boys they each have cash for me.  
"We'll be back later for the coke. But right now I wanna throat fuck that little twink." One of them says hes a big kid, line backer probably. I grab him up by his shirt and bring him down to my level.  
"Listen her you little shit, if I find out that you fuck up my best, I will fucking slip something in your coke and fuck your life royally understand? Ill have you fucking dead in .5 seconds." I may be small but Im a scrappy little dude. I feel a hand on my shoulder and when I turn its Patrick.   
"Relax Pan, I got em from here. Lets go boys." He says trying to lead them away.   
"Whoa one at a time." I say still holding the line backer who is now shaking.   
"Ive got this Pan, understand? Im not a kid I can handle myself." Patrick says he leads all four to the bathroom and Im left standing there with a hollow feeling in my chest.   
"Marcus do me a favor and get me a beer?" I ask, I need something to take the edge off. I draw out my own supply eye it and put it back. No sense in wasting anything. I walk across the room to the bathroom and press my ear to the door. Inside I here moans and the sound of choking. I want to barge in, I want to stand Patrick up and tell the kids to fuck off before I make their lives hell.   
"Yeah I bet you like that you fucking bitch." Its muffled but I hear it and I sink into the door more, Patrick doesnt respond just keeps going. Does he show as much pleasure as he does when hes with me? Do I mean nothing? I hear the gurgled sound of release and something that sounds like skin hitting skin.  
"Thats right swallow it all bitch." I feel a pain in my chest and I want to barge in and protect him then I hear another guy step up to Patrick. "Thats right take it all you fucking twink bitch." I sink further down emotionally and physically.   
"Quit torchering yourself Pan." Marcus says picking me up by the back of my shirt collar.   
"Hes in there with four guys." I mumble taking a beer out of Marcus's hand.   
"Gotta give it to the kid taking four cocks at once. Congrats to him." Marcus says pushing his ear to the door. I almost get sick at the thought. I sink back into the wall and press my ear to the door again. I hear choking and it tears me apart on the inside.   
"Fucking hold it right there. Oh fuck yes. All the way to my balls and hold it... Oh god fuck yes." The voice murmurs. I can picture the tears welling in Patrick's eyes. "Awe dont fucking cry bitch. Do what youre good at and take it like the dirty fucking whore that you are." And that sends me over the edge. I crash down on the floor. What the hell have I done? What have I done to this angel?   
"Hey theres a lot of shuffling I think theyre done." Marcus says. I scramble to get up and back to my chair. I sit down and just as I do the four guys open the door and walk away, Patrick walks towards me looking hollowed out and completely empty.   
"Im fine." He whispers as he walks next to me. "I just need a little break."  
"Im taking him to the car. Ill be back in a few." I say to Marcus. I gather Patrick up and take him outside to the car. When we get in I just let him sit in silence for awhile. Finally I break the silence, "what did they do?"  
"Nothing."  
"Bullshit. If it was nothing youd be fine. Youre not Patrick theres no life in your eyes."  
"Theres no life in my eyes because Im a fucking whore Pete! Im taking dick for money! Just fucking forget it!" We sit in silence again and I put my hand on his thigh. He slides a hand over mine and I watch as a tear escapes from his beautiful blue eye. I lean over and kiss it away. It hurts me to see him like this. I want to kill every dude thats forced themselves down Patrick's throat tonight.   
"Do you wanna call it early tonight and watch me take care of the rest of the supply we have?" He sits quietly for a moment and another tear falls, he nods and I take his face and pull it towards me. I look at his blank face decorated with hollow emotions and a giant black eye. "Youre beautiful ya know that?" He shakes his head. "Well youre beautiful to me." I say and I kiss him. The tears are free falling now and I want to collect them all in a jar. When Patrick gathers himself we walk back into the house. There I see Marcus arguing with some kid.   
"Hey whoa now whats wrong?" I ask throwing a hand on Marcus's back.   
"Whats wrong is I dont want any hard drugs here." I turn to see a scrawny looking kid complaining. Hes tall but has no meat on him at all.   
"Well, ummm, your name?"  
"William."  
"Well William what seems to be the problem?"  
"Youre dealing fucking cocaine man. I dont want that shit in my house." Another boy comes up alongside this William character.   
"Not fucking cool bro." The other kid says.   
"And Im sorry you are?" I ask looking at this scrawny short bitch.   
"Ryan?" I turn and Patrick is looking in disbelief at the kid.   
"Patrick? What the fuck are you doing with this asshole?"   
"Hes my friend! Quit being a dick man. Chill out we can work something out here." Patrick says moving in front of me.   
"Like fuck we can Trick. This guy is pushing cocaine in my house. My parents will flip if they know, plus I heard theres been prostitution going on in the bathroom." The William kid says crossing his arms and giving Patrick the dirtiest look.   
"Fuck you." Patrick mutters.  
"I knew you were a fucking whore. I just expected you to be classier." William says and Ryan ducks behind him.   
"Get fucked asshole." Patrick spits.  
"Just like yours is fucking bitch." William says, Patrick raises a fist and I hold it back.   
"Whoa whoa Trick. Calm down chill. We'll leave. Later." I say and I carry Patrick with me Marcus follows behind us and Patrick is gasping for air. When we get to the car he is still gasping. I think it might be a panic attack.   
"Breathe babe breathe. I know its hard. Hey listen to me take a deep breath." I say rubbing his back and he doesnt listen I take his face in my hands and lean in and kiss him. He calms down and his tension leaves his shoulders. I break the kiss and hes back to normal with his eyes bloodshot from crying.   
"What was that?" He asks.  
"Just a little trick they teach you in the real world. If youre having a panic attack you should hold your breath itll steady your breathing. Are you okay?" He nods in agreement. "Listen we're gonna take Marcus back to the warehouse drop off whats left of the shipment and then we can go to your house and sleep okay? Ill look after you tonight. I promise." He nods and we drive to the warehouse.

Patrick's POV

I feel sick and hollow. I watch Pete walk into the building, when he comes out Travie is yelling at him. Pete throws up his hands and shrugs then he tosses a wad of cash at Travie. Travie picks it up and nods at it and sends Pete on his way.   
"What was that?" I ask when Pete slides back into the car.   
"Half the money from tonight. He was being a little bitch. The other half is for you."  
"But Pete that leaves you with no profit."  
"Ill get a profit out of tonight, its knowing that youre safe in my arms." He slides his hand over to my thigh and I hold his hand. I look up and into his eyes and he looks sincere. I dont want to get attached, but thats hard to do with Pete. We drive over to my house where a car is still sitting parked Pete rolls down his window.   
"Hey Pete."  
"Hey Gabe, what time did Dirty leave?"   
"Bout when I got here so like 5. He comes back at 5 though."   
"Good. Hes not much of a night owl anyways. Just keep an eye out. Im staying the night." Gabe nods and rolls his window up and Pete rolls his up. We pull into my drive way and climb to the porch. I go to unlock the door but find its already unlocked. The house is dead silent I walk into the kitchen with Pete trailing behind me in the kitchen sets pizza boxes reading "Thought you might be hungry when you got home. Put the pizza up whenever youre done. I love you Pattycakes. Love, Mom." God Bless my mom. Pete and I finish off everything thats left and lounge on the couch.   
"Are you really okay Patrick?" Pete asks with his legs intertwined with mine.   
"Yeah Im fine." I say and with it Pete moves till hes laying on top of me. "Pete mmff.. Knock it off! At least get comfortable!" He curls up on me and tucks his head under my chin.   
"I was so worried about you Trick." He says sighing into my chest. I hold him close to me and rub his back.   
"I know you were Pete."  
"I feel terrible for tonight."  
"Dont I brought this on myself. I can handle myself." I say kissing the top of his head. We lay in silence and enjoy each other's company. "Pete," I finally say breaking the silence, "wanna go upstairs to bed?"   
"Yeah." We get up and I grab Pete's hand and we travel upstairs. When I get outside of my door to turn Pete is right behind me nipping at my neck he loops his fingers into my belt loops in he front he pulls me hard up against him and a moan slips from my mouth. I turn the knob and Pete turns me around. He connects our lips and hes pushing me into my room, he kicks the door shut and pushes me back until my legs hit my bed. Pete pushes us both onto the bed his hands snap away at my buttons and I zip of his hoodie and we both remove each other's shirts. Next his hand is down by my zipper he palms my cock through the tight jeans and unzips and unbuttons them I moan and he sucks on my bottom lip. I reach my hands down and undo his pants we kick them off quickly and were down to our underwear. I rub through the thin fabric of Pete's boxers I palm his cock and rub his balls and he moans into my mouth.   
"Oh fuck Trick... I wanna fuck you so bad."  
"Then do it." Pete breaks us apart and slides my boxers down and off my body. He kisses up my thigh to my cock and licks up my shaft and I shudder with his touch. He flicks his tongue over my slit and I let out a moan. He reaches for his jeans and slides the small travel sized bottle of lube out and a condom. He sheds himself of his boxers and pours some lube on his hand he places my legs on his shoulder and keeps his mouth on my groin kissing and licking. Then I feel him press into my entrance with one finger I try to get comfortable, but its not working out.   
"Relax Patrick. Relax Im not gonna hurt you." I ease into his touch and a sense of pleasure warms over me. "Good. Good. Im gonna add one more and get you ready okay?" I nod and Pete takes his free hand and links it with my hand, he slides in another finger and moves it in and out, then he starts scissoring his fingers in and out. Then he grazes something sensational.   
"Oh shit!" I moan out and my grip on his hand tightens.  
"There it is." He mouths over my cock and brushes against the spot again.   
"Oooh Pete." I moan and arch my back.  
"Ready Patrick?" He asks and I nod. He removes his fingers from me and I shudder at the loss of touch he also removes his hand from mine and I go looking for it. "Hey, hey, Im here Im right here. Ill be here the whole time I promise." He says leaning down and kissing my knuckle. I instantly feel better about the situation and listen in the dark. I here him tear open the foil on the condom then I can hear hear him roll it on he opens the lube and slides some on his dick and then he rubs more on my entrance. "Ready babe?" I nod and I feel his hand in mine again. He lifts my knees and places himself near me. He leans down and kisses me deep and pushes in I let out a gasp and arch my back in pain. "Shhh shh... Its okay its okay. Take it easy and move when youre ready okay? Im right here babe." Pete says kissing at my mouth and putting his other hand on my hip. I feel a little better and I move down on his cock.   
"Okay." I say and he moves in me. He starts pumping in and out of me and it starts feeling so much better. He moves his hand from my hip down to my cock and strokes my cock in time with his thrusts. Then he hits the spot again.   
"Oh fuck Pete! Right... Yes... Right there! Oh god." A wave of pleasure washes over me and Pete starts going harder and faster. Then I feel myself being pushed over the edge and I spill out onto my chest and Pete's chest. Pete keeps going until finally he moans out my name and I feel him pulsing inside of me. When he finishes he pulls out and takes off the condom he walks away and walks into the bathroom. I watch as his body is illuminated by the bathroom light he runs a wash cloth under the tap and walks through the doorway.   
"What?" He asks smiling at me.  
"Nothing. Its just. For my first time that was amazing."  
"Wait... I took your virginity?" I nod at him and he starts running full speed at my bed and jumps in with me. He climbs on top of me and kisses my neck. "Why didnt you tell me it was your first time you dork!? I wouldve made it special."  
"Pete, Pete," I shout through my giggles, "you did make it special babe. It was special because it was with you." I say and he kisses me again. He moves his hands up and through my hair. Then he takes the wash cloth and cleans us both off. "Pete, youll still be here in the morning right?"  
"Of course Trick. I told you Im not going anywhere. Im here. Ill always be here." He says and he turns off the light and crawls in bed behind me. He wraps his arms around me and snuggles into my neck and we're fast asleep within minutes.   
When I wake up the next morning Pete is gone and my heart sinks but then I see a note on my night stand,   
"Patrick, went downstairs to make breakfast with your mom. See you soon babe. Love, Pete"   
I smile at the note and the love I quickly throw on some boxers and a shirt and some shorts I run downstairs and hear Pete talking with my mom over breakfast.   
"Good morning Pattycakes. Care for some pancakes. Pete saved you some." My mom says and Pete turns and looks at me.   
"Morning babe. Youre cute when you wake up." He gets up from the table and kisses my temple he sits me down in his seat and puts a plate of pancakes in front of me.   
"You two sure are chipper this morning. Your brother is pretty pissed from not sleeping last night thanks to your two's late night escapade." Pete and I look at each other and my jaw drops.  
"You heard?" I ask.  
"Patrick, everyone and their mother could hear you two. Literally." I feel a panic attack coming on and I just want to melt away. "Relax sweetie, its fine. As long as the two of you are practicing safe sex. Oh and can you two not be so loud late at night?" With that my mom gets up and leaves the room patting me on the shoulder.   
"Well that was hilarious." Pete says and Im still speechless, "relax Patrick. She was perfectly okay with it she walked in this morning and found us asleep, well you at least she wasnt pissed or anything just tired." Pete puts his hand on my shoulder and I ease into his touch. "Hey babe. I gotta go get changed and Ill be back around to pick you up for the next party tonight okay? There should be a second outfit for you upstairs. Ill be back soon I promise." With that Pete kisses me off and struggles to leave me. When he finally leaves I sit down to my breakfast and enjoy a nice meal after a night of sex and cuddling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick run into some rough patches and we find more about Pete's past. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for drug use, character death, and slight hints at struggle during a sexual act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings can be found in the summary of this chapter, be warned.

Pete's POV

I leave Patrick reluctantly. Last night was amazing. Hes amazing and Im going to try and keep him by my side tonight. When I pull up to the warehouse everyone's car is there and our tattoo artist and Piercer are there.   
"Sweet Jesus." I whisper under my breath and walk into the building. "What are you idiots doing today?" I yell walking in to see Travie sitting in a chair with his arm out.   
"Shut up Wentz, Im trying to not focus on this." He says wincing, I hear the hum of a tattoo machine and know it all too well.   
"Hey Gerard, how goes it? What's Travie gettin' this time?" I ask peering over his shoulder.   
"Wentz, fuck off you know I hate when people stand over my shoulder while I tattoo." He says sitting up for a bit. "Besides do you want anything done? I have some new supplies I want to try out. This is my new ink."  
"Nah man I dont have any new tats I want. The last one hurt like a Bitch."  
"Its a tattoo Wentz its not like its gonna feel good." He says going back to work. "Oh hey by the way, Mikey keeps asking about you. Dude are you ever gonna call him back?" I stand very still and look around for something to take the conversation away from Mikey. I havent seen him or talked to him in two Weeks since we broke off our relationship.   
"Hey Gerard have you done any interesting things today?" I ask trying to distract him from Mikey.  
"Yeah actually, Gabe got his Dick pierced." Gerard says looking up at me smiling. "It was fun. Prince Albert. Dude's gonna have a fun time with that one." He goes back to work but looks up again, "as a matter of fact I have an idea for a piercing for you. Its nothing drastic like Gabe's and it doesnt take long to heal." I mull over the idea of having my Dick pierced. Its not like I never thought about it before.   
"So youve been thinking about my Dick?" I laugh.  
"Actually Mikey has."   
"Oh..." I thought we were over this. "Listen he broke it off. Said he wanted to date Alicia. Thats his own problem. I just need a break from him. What do I need to do for this Dick piercing?" I ask working my belt off.  
"You need to go sit down in the bathroom and take your pants off. If youve got a hard-on rub it out cause I need you flaccid for this."  
"Killjoy."  
"Literally." Gerard says to me laughing. I turn away and go to the bathroom. I slide my pants around my ankles but keep my boxer breifs on and take out my phone I see one message from Patrick.   
Patrick: Come back soon I want some cuddle time before we have to go out.  
I smile down at the message. I shouldnt be falling for this kid so hard, but I cant help it. I type back,   
Me: Will do, I have a surprise for you when I come over;)   
I laugh at the childishness of it. I sound like a 17 year old kid trying to get his Dick wet when in reality Im a 23 year old getting my Dick pierced. I hear a small knock on the door.   
"Come in Im decent." I say and I slide off my boxer breifs.   
"Oh Jesus Pete." Gerard says covering his eyes.   
"Thats not what your brother said about it. Come on dude youre about to stick a needle in it. Cant be that bad." I laugh but Gerard doesnt laugh at the stab I make at his brother. Its really not my fault I miss Mikey most days, but Im more pissed off than sad. Gerard sets everything up and slips on some gloves.   
"Bend over and say 'ahh' ya prick." He says to me and snaps his glove. I feel a little bit of sweat slide down the back of my neck. "Im doing a piercing on you called a dydoe. Basically its a piercing done at the edge of the head, and I will be using a 14g barbell and needle, understand?" I nod and just look up at the ceiling. "Oh and youre gonna wanna put this wash cloth in your mouth. I know how much of a pussy you are when it comes to pain." I roll my eyes and Gerard just goes on.   
"So man how is everRRRRYYYY FUCK! HORSESHIT! FUCKITY FUCK!" Sweat is pouring from every inch of my body and this white sheet of pain consumes my body. Gerard cleans the piercing wipes up the small amount of blood and I think Im going to faint. "Did you have to do it so damn hard?"  
"That was for being a Dick to my brother you asshole. Now no sex for a month, blowjobs in like two Weeks, and you can go for a handy if you feel up to it in a few days. If you use any lubricant just make sure to clean the piercing really well. Any other questions?"  
"Can I fuck a guy with this in?"  
"To be honest the cavity just doesnt provide enough room, Id take it out with a guy bro. Or just be a bottom, but Mikey told me about how much of a pussy you are." I eye him closely and I want to choke him.   
"Fuck you." Is all I mutter. I pull up my pants and wince at the pain and walk out of the bathroom.   
"Oh come on Wentz! Fucking asshole! Hey sea salt spray mother fucker!" I ascend the rickety metal spiral staircase that leads up to my level of the warehouse. There lies my bed and everything else I own in my life. I go over to my dresser and pack an overnight bag for multiple nights. Being with the Lost Boys is fun and all, but staying with Patrick in a real house, albeit it is broken, is better than sleeping in a giant warehouse with a bunch of other dudes. The warehouse actually used to belong to my father, but when he moved away with my mom after disowning me he gave me this place to live. Said I might as well get used to living life as a drifter. Well look at me now dad!   
"Wentz, you know Way was kidding right?" I hear Travie ask as he climbs the staircase. I just nod and sling the bag over my shoulder. "Where are you going? You have hours before the party."  
"Im staying with Patrick. I need a supply for about three nights. Ill be back eventually, but I mean he kinda needs me there." Travie sighs at what I say and he sits down on my bed.   
"Youre getting attached again. Patrick isnt Mikey Pete. If you miss Mikey so much then why not go and try to get him back?"  
"Because FUCK HIM! He fucking leaves me for my ex-girlfriend? Thats fucking low man and you fucking know it! Im not sad, Im hurt and pissed off. Besides Patrick is a million times better than Mikey." I huff in Travie's direction. I know that he didnt mean any harm and I shouldnt have blown up the way I did, but hell, I cant help it.   
"Whatever Wentz, just, dont hurt yourself too much. Ive got some supply packed for you. Marcus will meet you every night, just be good." Travie and I travel downstairs and I take my supply. I sit in my car and stare at the building for awhile. Travie cares I know he does, but I hate this life and Ive got to get out of here and Patrick just might be my ticket.

Patrick's POV

Pete has a surprise for me? It sounds dirty and I like it. I smile at the text and go back to cutting a few lines for myself. I snort them up and rub my nose afterwards feeling releaved. My mom brought me some foundation for my eye so I dont have to look at the purple and black mess. Then I feel my phone buzz again.  
Pete: On my way, you better be naked in bed when I get there.   
Me: Is that a command?  
Pete: You damn well better be;)  
I laugh at the last message sent and take my t-shirt and boxers off and I lay down on the bed. Just the thought of Pete having his hands all over me is making me hard, but then again it also could be the high. I close my eyes and feel along my body at the heightened senses that the cocaine gives me then I hear his voice.   
"Hey Patrick's mom. Im guessing he's upstairs?" My mom gives him the conformation and I hear his footsteps get louder by the door. Then my door opens and my eyes flick open when I hear him step in and stand by the door. "Wow..." Is all he mutters and then I hear him shed his clothes. I turn to look at him and hes down to his bixer briefs, "Patrick look at me." I look him dead in the eye and he points down and removes his boxer briefs.   
"Yeah its your Dick. Ive seen it before man." I say licking my lips.   
"Look at it." And then I see it. Two silver balls on the side of his head, still fresh from being pierced.   
"You pierced your Dick? Are you insane? Holy shit! How much did it cost you did it hurt?" I sit up in bed and stare at the hardened and pierced member.   
"Calm down. Yes my Dick is pierced. Yes I am insane. It didnt cost me a thing. And yes it fucking hurt. So now come over here and give me some love." He holds out his arms.   
"Pete, your Dick is freshly pierced. Is it safe for any of that?"  
"Sadly, no. a few days for a handy, but I feel I could go now. Two Weeks until you can blow me, and a Month to six Weeks before I can fuck you. Even then I have to take it out. But it still looks good right?" He says smiling at me eyes hopeful. I laugh at his stupidity and wave him over to my bed. When he lays down in bed I straddle him and start kissing his neck and the row of thorns on his collarbone. "Easy Patrick. Its still sore." I ignore his warning and grind down into his hips. "Shit, Trick I cant fuck you." I press down into him harder. I want this. I need this. I start nipping at his neck and make sure to leave a mark. "Trick! Knock it off. I cant fuck you." This time hes stern with his words. He digs his fingers into my hips and I raise up looking him in the eye. Hes mad but he sees something in my eyes. I try looking away but he holds my face so I have no choice but to stare at him. "Are you fucked up right now?" The look in his eyes is one of hurt.   
"Not fucked up just buzzed..." I lie. Im blasted out of my mind right now.   
"Dont lie to me Trick. How much did you do?" I look at the empty bag at my dresser where the dollar bill still sits.   
"Not a lot." I lie again but Pete follows my gaze. When I look Pete in the eye again hes hurt and I see a tear start. "I just needed something to take the edge off of tonight..." I sigh and lean back on his thighs. Hes speechless and he wipes away the tear. "Im sorry Pete. I wont do it again."  
"Trick I dont care if you get high. Cool perfectly fine. Just dont do this shit when I have time to be with you.... I want this to be about us. I just want it to be us, not us and drugs. Oh god... Were you...? Last night...?"  
"No! No! God no. Not last night. I was sober besides the little bit of alcohol I had. I promise." All of a sudden I dont understand all the anger behind this. We sit in silence staring at each other. "I should shower..." I say and the awkwardness sets in.   
"Can I...?"  
"Of course." I say grabbing Pete's hand and carrying him off to the bathroom with me. When we get in he holds me close to his chest and we let the warm water run over us for awhile.   
"Im sorry Trick." He whispers in my ear and bends down to kiss my neck. "I just... I had someone... ya know what? Hes not important you are." He holds me close to him and I ease into his touch, the cocaine heightens my senses and I want to just melt into Pete.   
"I love you. And Im sorry Im doing this." Is all I whisper and I feel his arms drop away from me. He steps away from me and watches me closely.   
"Cocaine... Phenylethylamine...." Is all he mutters and he climbs out of the shower leaving me in there alone. I go about getting ready and I hear Pete leave the bathroom.

Pete's POV

He's fucked up he has no idea what he's saying. Ive been down this direction before with Mikey. But Mikey... Mikey is a whole different story. I cling to the towel wrapped around my waist and pace back and forth in Patrick's room. I replay the night when I found out about Mikey and Alicia. The look on his face when I walked into my bedroom, MY bedroom. He had the nerve to fuck that Bitch in my bed and spew his hatred at me.

"You piece of shit! I never loved you! I just loved what you could give me. Thanks for the cocaine petenut butter." He practically spit venom when he called me by my nickname. It tore my heart out of my chest. I had no choice but to drop to my knees and listen to the bed squeak as he finished fucking my ex-girlfriend in my bed.   
"Go wait out in the car baby." He said smacking her on her ass. He waltzed over to me and I just looked up at him and his beautifully chiseled cheek bones. "Pathetic. Worthless. No one could ever love you, no one falls in love with a drug dealer Pete. No one could. They only love the supply. Youre a worthless sack of shit." And with that he lands a kick to my stomach. "Youll rot in hell alone. Look at you. Youre fucking weak. Youll die here Pete. Youre sedentary and you fucking know it. You will die here alone, while the rest of your lost boys grow up. Just like Peterpan." He spits on my body laying beneath him, and lands a few more good kicks to my ribs.

I shake my head from the flashback. And realize that at some point I had fallen to the floor and curled in on myself. I scoot against Patrick's bed and hug my knees to my chest and bring forth the memory of my parents.

"Peter we have tried everything with you sweetie. Please honey. Get better. For me?" I hear my mom's sweet voice call as I shake, sweaty on my bed from withdrawls. "Peter, please. I love you so much. You have to, your father is threatening to kick you out. I cant just throw my baby out on the street."  
My dad crashes into my room and my mother gasps. I want to turn to see what he is going to do, but the cramps and pain of withdraw are too much.   
"Listen here you little shit-heap and you listen good. I didnt give a fuck when you started smoking cigarettes, gave shit less when you started drinking, tried to support you when you came out of the closet. But this? Hell no. Youre fucking done. I am not going to sit here and watch you single-handedly ruin this family." He strikes a blow on my side and flips me so Im facing him.   
"Eat shit." Is all I mutter between the chattering of my teeth.   
"What did you say you little prick?"  
"Eat shit."   
"Dale, leave."  
"But..."  
"Leave!" My mother gets up from the bed and looks at me one more time. That was the last time I saw her. After she left I received the beating of a life time that actually landed me with the Lost boys' doctor.

I shake myself awake from the memory, Ive broken into a cold sweat and all I can see is the longing stare of my mother wanting to help me. I must be sobbing because I hear Patrick approach me.   
"Pete... Pete... Are you okay? Look man all I said was that I loved you... Im sorry if that was too much."   
"No Patrick, its not that. Ive had a shit-hole life. Even been where you are. I landed myself into prostitution right before I found The Lost Boys. I get where you're coming from its just, you cant let your life become addiction Patrick. Please dont let it. It ruins everything... Relationships... Friendships... Family."  
"Pete, I dunno if youve noticed, but my family is pretty shitty right now."  
"No Patrick, its not. Its not shitty. Trust me." We sit alone wrapped in towels for ten minutes at least. "We better get ready for tonight." And with that I kiss him on the cheek. We put our clothes back on and I leave my hoodie off. "Hey Ill be right back, okay? I gotta go get something out of my car." I leave to go get my overnight bag, and Patrick stares at me with a sense of love in his eyes.

Patrick's POV

When Pete shuts the door I rush to clean my cocaine mess up, and I try snorting whats left. The nerves of tonight are settling in and I have to take the edge off. I need one more hit. Pete has to have a supply, surely. I turn to his hoodie and see something bulging in his pocket. I dunk my hand in, and bingo! A freshly packed eight-ball never been used. I quickly cut myself three lines and I hear Pete talking to my mom downstairs. I quickly consume all three lines and place the bag back in the pocket. He'll never know. He enters the room and mutters.  
"Wow... I was right. I knew this outfit was better than last nights. Its tighter with more holes in the Jeans and I like it." He winks at me and I just laugh him off. He looks at me with predatory eyes. Like hes going to ravage me. Eventually he does finally throw me over his shoulder and back down on to the bed. We connect at the hips and perform a waltz with our tongues and a tango with our hips. He grinds against me and I hold him down to me more. I need more I need more friction I need more action.   
"Time to go." Pete whispers laughing against my neck. I shove him off and roll my eyes. Hes busy laughing on the floor what a prick move. But I still feel this overwhelming feeling of love for him.   
"Fine, let's go then." I say and Pete walks up behind me and takes my hand. We walk out to his car and I eye his hoodie pocket where his supply is. He puts his hand in and rubs at the pouch. I hope he doesnt notice anything. He moves casually and we're on our way to the party.

When we arrive Marcus is there to greet us. He shakes hands with Pete and we walk into the night club.   
"I thought you said this would be a party!" I shout over the loud house music and fold my hand within Pete's.  
"It is isnt it?" He shouts back and laughs. I admire his smile and I could follow him anywhere. He leads me over to a dark booth and we sit and wait, Pete plays with my palm and I laugh at the way it tickles my skin. "I wish the music wasnt so loud! Id rather be listening to your laugh!" He shouts into my ear I crack up laughing at him and agree. He smiles back at me but suddenly his smile disappears and turns to a frown.   
"Pete!? Whats wrong?" I shout, but no answer. "Pete! Whats wrong?" This time I nudge him and he plummets back to earth.   
"Mikey..." He shouts back and he points. I follow his direction to a tall and sleek greasy looking fellow. Hes eyeing Pete and I from the bar and talking to someone else. They laugh with each other. Hes not my type to say the least. He has the ability to be hot but just doesnt. Its baffeling and appauling. Suddenly he starts strutting towards Pete and I and Pete's grip tightens on me. I turn to look into his face, it shows anger, but mostly hurt lies behind his eyes.   
"Hes my ex, most likely coming over to Bitch me out. Play cool and we'll be fine." Pete whispers to me and hides our hands below the table his grip tightens and I think my hand might break.   
"Well well well... If it isnt Petenut butter. How have you been delectable? Still fucked up?" He says and leans over the table.   
"Im off that shit. Im clean. I have an occasional line, but not like you." Pete retorts and laughs in Mikey's face. This is getting interesting.   
"Cute. Why hello. Who is this? Your newest play toy I assume?"   
"The name is Wendy. Im Pete's uh..."  
"Youre his Bitch! Oh my goodness thats amusing. But sweetie youre much to beautiful to be doing him favors. You need someone who will give ya a good time. How much Pete?" He looks at Pete, his smile is like a Cheshire cats.   
"Not for sale." Pete says and lowers his chin looking for a challenge.   
"Pete, its fine. We've been over this I can handle myself."  
"Yeah Petenut butter he can handle himself." Mikey reiterates and throws a hand on my shoulder. Pete tightens his grip on my hand and I shake loose from it.   
"Knock it off Pete. Ill be fine." I whisper to him. Pete looks me dead in the eye theres a hint of pain behind his whiskey eyes.   
"I dont like this Trick I dont trust it." He whispers in my ear. I take his hand and squeeze it and give him an affirming look.   
"Itll be okay I promise." I kiss his forehead and Mikey pays. He grabs me by the arm and hauls me off into the bathroom all the while Im staring back at Pete. Not really sure what I agreed to. When we get into the bathroom I lean against the row of sinks and Mikey checks for people.   
"So, how long have you and Pete been working together?" He asks walking towards me to lock the door. "Couple Weeks or so." I say watching my feet.   
"Interesting." He mumbles eyeing me.   
"How long have you two been broken up?"  
"Few Weeks." He smiles and laughs. An unsettling feeling settles into my stomach. This guy gives me the creeps. He walks over closer to me and shoves me harder against the row of sinks he licks from my cheek up to my ear and I shiver.   
"I paid to play and we're gonna have fun." He leads me into the biggest stall and pushes me against the wall, "I paid good money for you so you better deep throat this cock beautiful." I shiver at his touch and try to squeeze away but he has me trapped between him and the wall. He grabs the collar of my shirt and shoves me down to my knees I unzip his Jeans and get ahold of his cock. With my touch he lets out a moan that brings me terror. I take him in my mouth and roll my tongue along his length but he locks his knees so theyre digging into my ribs. He takes his thumbs and shoves them between my lips so hes holding my mouth open. "Im gonna fuck your throat and get my cock all lubed up for your ass pretty boy, and youre gonna like every minute of it." Theres nothing I can say. I cant scream for Pete or the one I really want, Marcus. He jabs into my throat and tears pour down my face I shut them so I dont have to watch him. When he pulls out he covers my mouth I open my eyes again, he pulls me up and near him with my back to his front. I close my eyes again I hear my pants jingle and I feel them shoved down around my knees. He bends me over and I feel his fingers follow along my entrance teasing and making me want to scream. Then I get an idea, I bite his hand and he pulls back in shock. I throw an elbow back and nail him right in the ribs and I pull up my pants. While hes down I give him a nice kick in the ribs. Then I rush to the door, but hes scrambling close behind me.   
"PETE!" Is all I scream before he has ahold of me again. I hold on to the handle so Im not dragged back. I kick at the body behind me and struggle for the lock. I manage to flick it open and in comes Marcus and Pete barreling in, Marcus pulls me away from Mikey and Pete is on Mikey in seconds.   
"You Piece of shit! I will fucking end you!" Pete and Mikey are just a flail of arms and legs and Pete has him down on the ground. I just watch as Pete keeps pounding Mikey in the face until I see his knuckles drenched in blood.   
"Whoa Pete, watch it man knock it off." Marcus says in a dad tone, he pulls Pete off and throws him over towards me. Marcus picks Mikey up, "run, dont look back run. You say anything I will find you. Got that greaseball?" Mikey just nods bloody head and runs out of the bathroom.

"Patrick, sweetie are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I wrap myself in Pete's arms and hold on to him tight. "No, he didnt get the chance."  
"Hey, guys we gotta get out of here. Travie sounds pissed off." Marcus says after reading a text on his phone. Pete has a look frustration on his face. He picks me up from the floor and we walk out of the club all eyes on us. Mikey is huddled in a corner with one of his buddies eyeing all of us. Pete flips him off and Carries me out and into the car.  
"We'll meet you there Marcus." Pete says, he sounds like a five year old that just got in trouble. He gets in the car and grabs ahold of my hand. "You might wanna lay your head down and get some rest. I have a feeling we'll be there for awhile."  
"Ill be okay. I cant sleep." I say and grip Pete's hand tighter. He holds on to mine and we're on our way to the warehouse.

When we get to the warehouse Marcus is right outside the door. Pete gets out and I watch them argue, Pete's hands fly in frustration and Marcus points over to me. I can only imagine what's being said and what Ive done.

Pete's POV

"He didnt do anything! None of this is his fault!" I shout and Marcus just shakes his head.   
"Doesnt matter Pete Travie wants to see both of you."  
"He doesnt even fucking run the Lost Boys I do! He just deals with the fucking shipment! This is goddamn bullshit!" Im screaming my lungs out at this point. Marcus points at Patrick and I look back at him, he looks like a scared and lost child. Like a Lost Boy.   
"Listen Pete, Travie just wants to talk to the two of you. Thats all. Gather him up and let's go." I turn my back on Marcus and watch Patrick from the car. I hear Marcus go inside and grunt back at me. I walk out by the door and Patrick rolls down his window.  
"Keep the car running, but Travie needs to talk to us." I hope he cant read my face or read whats behind my eyes. This fear thats building up within me. Patrick watches me with, not terror, but something else in his eye.   
"Yeah, yeah okay." He mumbles and steps out of the car. I grab his hand and lead him into the warehouse with me, when we step in Travie is pacing back and forth and mumbling to himself.   
"Careful Trav, youll wear a hole in my building the I wont be happy." I step out of the shadows clutching Patrick's hand, but as soon as Travie sees me all hell breaks loose.   
"What the fuck!? Who the fuck!? Are you trying to get us killed!?" The amount of anger in his tone sets me off, I let go of Patrick's hand and march towards Travie.   
"Who the fuck do you think YOU are!? You dont even know the goddamn story! Mikey tried to take advantage of Patrick! I had to do something!" Im in his face now, both our chests heaving in anger. Finally Travie speaks but in a low tone.   
"Hes a whore Pete. Hes supposed to get fucked." I grab Travie by the hoodie and slam him against the wall.   
"Say it again motherfucker." Trav gets a dark look and smiles.   
"Hes nothing but a whore." My fist goes flying in rage and connects with Travie's nose.   
"It. Doesnt. Matter. Everyone. Deserves. Respect!" With every word my fist connects to his face when I let him go his lip is split and his left eye is swollen. "You dont lead. I do." I leave Trav to suffer his beating and go upstairs with Patrick in tow.

"Is that all I am to you?" Patrick finally speaks. Hes sitting on my bed, uneasy, and uncomfortable.   
"To him, maybe. To me, no. Hes had that coming for a while though."   
"Why?"  
"Well, when Mikey lefte I went off the deep end a little. I let Trav take over while I got control over my life back. Only bad thing is, he doesnt know when to back off." I smile to reassure Patrick but he just nods. Suddenly I hear frantic running downstairs.

"Pete! Someone's here!" I run down stairs to see extra headlights in our windows.   
"Gabe! Take Trav and Patrick upstairs! Keep them there until I say so. Marcus, Dirty, with me." I watch the tall lanky boy carry Trav upstairs and I meet those blue eyes that are filled with terror. I tear my own eyes away when I hear car doors open and close. The lights flash and four figures stand in front of the two cars, rifles in hand. "DOWN!" Is all I get out before all hell breaks loose. All in slow motion the bullets shatter our glass, building is destroyed, and the bullets hit off of every surface. Then as suddenly as it began it ends. I lean to look out of the busted window and see a tall lanky man get out of the car, I kmow that body shape anywhere. "Mikey," I hiss, I stand with my arms held above my head, "what the hell do you want Mikey."  
"Consider this round 1 Wentz. Im not finished with you or your Lost Boys just yet." He kisses his fingers and blows it at me, almosg as a mock of the kiss of death.

Patrick's POV

I watch Pete's face turn the lightest color Ive ever seen it turn. He looks like he just got shot, I cant go down to help him or see him from Gabe being in my way.   
"Move! Let me see him!" I shove Gabe's arm only to be shoved back. "Seriously, let me through!" I duck under his arm and run to Pete. "Are you hurt? Whats wrong?" I turn him to look at me and his expression is unchanging then I watch his eyes flick to the window.   
"Get down!" He shoves me down and falls on top of me, I hear a gun shot and a loud curse. Then we hear the cars drive off. "Patrick, sweetie are you okay?" He takes my face into his hands and kisses my cheek. I nod and try to hold on to him closely.   
"What the hell was that Pete?"  
"No idea..." Hes lying and I can see it.   
"What? Tell me."  
"Mikey, Mikey just gave the kiss of death. This isnt over...." Suddenly Pete is distracted by moaning coming from a few feet away. "Marcus? Marcus!" I watch as Pete runs over to the larger man, he stands over him and I watch him sink to his knees, "no," is all he whimpers. "Gabe! Call Brendon! Call him now!" Theres something shaking in Pete's voice that confirms what we all fear. Marcus has been shot.

Pete is silent the entire time Marcus is with the doctor. Brendon was truly shocking hes a young med student that owes Pete a debt and he offered to work for the group. Hes very hyperactive and very sweet but had the tendency to be arrogant.   
"Itll be okay Pete." I whisper and cling to his hand, Im extremely warm and coming down from my high but Pete needs me.   
"Hes like a dad to me Patrick... Hes the only one who cared about me when I was getting sober. He was more of a father than my father." He remains stoic the rest of the time. Im getting restless and Im sweating badly on my back. Im starting to get an itch for more. Suddenly Brendon walks out blood on his gown with a solemn face.   
"Im sorry Pete, there was just too much done. It clipped his left ventricle and there wasnt anything I could do when I got into his chest. Im so sorry." Pete's quiet and unmoving. His only father figure just died and I have no idea what to say.   
"Hey Brendon, maybe you could check Travie out. Hes got a nice shiner and split lip, cool?" Brendon picks up my subtle hint and nods to go see Trav. "Hey, Pete, come here." He folds into my arms and I can feel him heaving with saddness. I just want him to be okay. I rub his back as he sobs into my chest. Finally the sobbing stopped and he wipes his eyes away.   
"Ill be okay its just hard." We sit in silence holding one another until Brendon returns.   
"Pete, Travie needs to talk to you. Its important I guess." He shrugs and leads us into the room he has Travie in. Trav has his lip stitched up and eye drops in one eye.   
"Sorry Trav."  
"No, hey Pete, sorry to hear about Marcus." He says looking sincere. "But there is something we need to discuss, not only do we have the Mikey bullshit to deal with, we have Suarez and Navarro coming to visit...."  
"Shit..." Is all Pete gets out. He stops and his face sinks again.   
"I know, they want us to start pushing blow instead of rock man. We'll still have rock to sell, but they want us in the big leagues. And theyre bringing you more recruits to help sell... But theyre pissed Pete, we're not selling enough rock. We gotta push that and blow."  
"I know Trav. Ill deal with it." Pete looks concerned and scared. Whoever these Suarez and Navarro dudes are, Petes scared of them. He clutches my hand and nods.

We end up going back to my house and Pete crashes on my bed, exhausted and stressed. I stay up and sit across from the bed in my chair. I take out Pete's supply and cut myself three lines to tie me over. I instantly feel better and I sit back watching Pete as he twitches and eventually lay down with him when he starts crying. Tonight I have to be his rock. And I will be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings Include:
> 
> Drugs  
> Violence  
> Abuse  
> Almost rapey situations?  
> Prostitution   
> Offensive Language

Patrick's POV

Its a week later that Suarez and Navarro show up. When they arrive Pete keeps me locked away on his level of the warehouse.

"But Pete why do I have to stay up here!?" I asked hanging on his arm.

"Because Patrick, I dont know what those two will do to you. Trust me babe its to protect you." He kisses my forehead and leads me back into bed where we've been tangled in each other for a few hours. "Just stay here, when I get rid of them I will come back up here, strip my clothes off, strip yours off and we'll have fun. Deal?"

"Deal." He kisses me again and now Im sitting upstairs snorting lines and listening in.

"Suarez, Navarro! How's New Mexico treating you two!? You look tanner. The sun is doing wonders for you."

"Shut up Peter, Alex and I have more things for you. Straight from the Mexican border. We did a lot of traveling for this shit. Blow, aka heroin. Its the rage right now. Also super addictive. We have MDMA for the night club scene, X just isnt cutting it anymore. This weed shit that Trav has going will stop, all plants will be exported out to California where they will serve better use. Also, our cocaine will have an extra punch to it. They found a new strand. What we are handing you is 99% pure where as the other shit is 90% pure." Pete says nothing and a new voice starts talking.

"Also, human trafficking is on the rise. We've brought you some lovely beings to use. One female, and two males. But I hear you have one of your own. Where is he?"

"Not here."

"Dont lie to us Peter. We both know hes here. Travis has kept us updated on your condition, especially pertaining to Mikey." My heart sinks and I can feel the anxiety mixing with the chemicals in the cocaine.

"Fine. I will bring him, but he stays with me." I hear Pete walking towards the stairs and I lean to look down at him. He nods at me and I follow him down to the two men. Theyre short and scrawnier than I imagined. "Patrick, this is Alex Suarez and Nate Navarro. The head suppliers for the Lost Boys. Alex Nate this is Patrick, my boyfriend and escort." Im shocked, its the first time Pete has called me his boyfriend.

"Hello." I say quietly, I clinge to Pete's side and he tightens his grip around me.

"Hopefully this one won't get too personal Peter. Patrick, its a pleasure to meet you, Im Alex Suarez, but call me Suarez. You work for the Lost Boys now."

"And we are your bosses. So, youll need to listen to the meeting as well as the dealers."

"Nate..."

"Navarro to you Wentz."

"Navarro, hes not selling. Nor will he ever, Im not sending him out there alone with a supply."

"You will. Eventually we need two split groups, the human trafficking group that will stay out on the streets with their supplies and selling sex, and the professional group. Your group Wentz."

"Patrick's not even a member of the Lost Boys. Just doing business on the side, Nate, this kid doesnt know the first thing about selling."

"Which is why you will be teaching him on the streets. We need you to drop back down to street level and go sell out by Navy Pier." Pete's face turns white at what Navarro says.

"Wait excuse me, Navarro, Pete will just be handling me on the street right? He'll still be at his pro level right? Still just selling?"

"No, you will follow with him on cases to learn the ropes on your own. He'll know what to do, taking a Dick is what hes good at. We'll be back later tonight to brief you all on the new products, and we start tonight." Suarez and Navarro walk out and Pete sinks to his knees next to me.

"Theyre punishing me."

"What?"

"For Mikey... For Marcus... Theyre punishing me. Knocking me down for awhile so I learn my lesson."

"Hey Pete, no sweetie. Marcus isnt your fault..."

"But it is Patrick!" He spits at me angrily. I go to touch his shoulder to comfort him only for him to move away from me. "Leave me alone for right now. I need to be alone. Im going to sleep." He marches up the stairs and into his room leaving me in his dust. I venture about the warehouse till I see Travie.

"Hey Trav."

"Hey Trickster, whats up? I heard queen Bitch yelling."

"Suarez and Navarro knocked him back down to human trafficking."

"As in managing it?"

"No, working as a prostitute."

"Shit..." I turn to Trav confused as to what is so bad about the situation.

"What?"

"A while ago, when Pete first started out and was getting doped up everynight he was a prostitute. He sold his whole self, but one night a John took it too far. Pete was on his own and ended up getting taken advatage of. He was beat to a pulp and we ended up finding him laying in the motel parking lot in the Chicago fall. From that day on Pete pledged to get clean and to stop selling himself. Thats when he officially started the Lost Boys."

"Hes scared?"

"Terrified." Travie and I sit in silence and I feel terrible for Pete.

"I gotta go up there."

"Good luck Trickster." Trav pats my back and I hope for the best. I climb the stairs and hear sniffling.

"Pete?" I call and look around hes at his desk with coke laid out on a mirror on his desk. "Pete, sweetie, what are you doing to yourself."

"Come on over here babe. Come to Neverland with me. Itll be fun, and we can forget the world together." Hes higher than a kite with powder on his upper lip. I walk over the temptation too much and I end up doing four lines. Then when I finish my fourth I end up licking whats left of the powder on Petes lips. We kiss and he throws his arms around my waist pulling me into his lap.

"Oh Tricky, want you to fuck me raw, fuck me like you love me."

"But Pete, I do love you." I say and trace the thorns on his collarbone.

"Then fuck me." He slurrs into my ear.

"Youre high you dont know what youre saying."

"Yes I do. Fuck me Patrick do it. Dont act like you dont want this. Fuck me like you love me."

"I do love you!" I say slapping him.

"Thats the spirit Tricky!" I want him to hurt and writhe in pain, but I love him and I want to protect him. I slap him again this time more forcefully, hes a masochist. Hes torn up inside, and I want to make him cringe. "Fuck yes," he says breathless against my neck and I need him. Not because I want this to be a slow and meaningful time like it was before, I want him to know Im serious. I climb off his lap and pull him up by the collar of his hoodie, I lead him over to his bed and toss him down and climb on him.

"Youre so fucking dead Wentz. Dont move." I climb off of him and hes rubbing himself through his Jeans, I bite my lip to hold off on the temptation before me. I run downstairs where all the guys are staring up at the ceiling where I just was. "Everyone get the fuck out. A fight is about to go down, and if I see one damn Lost Boy in here by the time I get to ten, I will end you." Theyre unmoving, "1...2...3...4...5..." By five everyone has cleared out and on their way somewhere else. I climb the stairs and enter the room where Pete has undressed himself and lit a few candles, hes palming his length and letting out small groans and whimpers with every movement over the tip, in the candlelight I can see the shiny barbell of his piercing. I think about licking over it and feeling it against my cheek as I suck him off until hes dry and dead. I move over to the bed and he acts as if he hasnt noticed me, he continues to stroke himself and writhe in pleasure. I pick a candle up from the dresser and pour wax on his chest he let's out a small hiss and whimpers, "more..." I oblige to his command and leave a trail from his chest down to his tattoo. There I pool the wax over the skull and heart and watch him writhe in the pain of so much heat added to one area, I bend down and bite at his hip bones and scratch down his ribs.   
"More..." he begs and I oblige, I take his length into my palm and add pressure. He moans my name and his body squirms under me, his fists grind into the sheets and I smile at his pleasure. I take Pete into my mouth and feel his barbell rub against my cheek. I take pleasure in this and deep throat him so I can feel the smooth metal in the back of my throat. With every movement Pete writhes under me, I finally move my lips back and scratch up his cock softly with my teeth, he moans and twists under me. "Patrick, I...I..I need..."  
"Shut up, I know what you need." I slide my mouth over his cock again and when I pull off I pop my lips around him. This drives Pete mad and he lets out a loud moan. I grin at his vaulnerability. I move away from Pete and he leans up on his elbows to watch me strip. I pull off my shirt and watch his amusement. He looks like a child in a candy shop. And when I get to my zipper his eyes widen and I unzip my pants slowly watching as his mouth water and his body trimbles, when my boxers come down hes lost himself. I shove him back down on his back and climb on top of him, Pete locks his legs behind my back and I grind my cock into the groove of his ass. He moans with every thrust, I reach for his dresser and grab the lube I know will be in the top drawer. I pour some on my fingers and work them into Pete he groans with the added pressure but allows me to go on scissoring him open. Finally I finish and lube myself up I slide into him and he flinches with pain. I dont give him any time to adjust I just keep driving into him and clinging on to him while he scratches down my back. I push into him harder and faster until I have him in a fit of moans and muffled screaming. Then I hit his sweet spot, Pete jerks up towards me when I hit it, I reangle myself and thrust harder hitting his prostate each time, faster and faster, until I feel Pete cum in hot spurts on my chest and stomach. It takes me only a few more thrusts until Im coming deep inside him I fall down with the climax and pulse inside him milking myself the whole way through, we lay together for a few moments and I watch as his chest heaves like mine trying to catch his breath.   
"Im pretty sure I just saw white from that." He says breathless. I laugh at his pleasure and hold him closer to me.   
"You promised you'd never let anything happen to me... Now I promise Ill never let anything happen to you." I whisper in his ear, he hums at my words and closes his eyes.  
"Some things you cant stop Tricky." He says, yawning, he falls asleep and I cradle him against my side. I have no idea how he can sleep with the ridiculous amount of coke the both of us did, but I hold him anyways.

Pete's POV

"Im not taking care of him again Dale. No, hell no. I dont give two shits what the doctors say. He put himself in that position, let him suffer."  
"Pete, hes suffering. He needs a support system and youre not doing a very good job of it!"  
"Shut up Dale. The boy just needs a stern kick in the ass and for you to stop babying him. He wants to go out and get fucked by a random guy each night just so he can snort away his money, by all means let him." I listen to the distant cries of my mom from downstairs. Its silent in the house for once, I lay in bed and shiver and sweat out my withdraw. I feel the bruised and cracked ribs under my hoodie, I flutter my fingers over the blackened eye, I move my hand back to the gashes on my back from the whip. I wince and instantly I know what Ill be in for when I wake up. A change of sheets, a bloodied hoodie, and a growing infection. I shrug off my hoodie which is already badly bloodied, I wince when I lay my back against the bed, my mom enters my room, I can hear,her sniffles.   
"Oh my poor baby boy... I am so sorry. Thank God Travis found you. My poor poor baby boy." She sweeps my bangs back and kisses my forehead. I love my mother so much, shes my light at the end of the tunnel. "Let's get you cleaned up Peteypie. We'll make you feel all better sweetie. Momma loves you and always will." I throw my arm around her shoulders and she helps support me all the way into the bathroom. I sit on the edge of the tub and she runs a hot washcloth over the gashes on my back. "Oh Peter, what have you gotten yourself into...?" She whispers under her breath. I know shes crying I can hear her small sniffles. I turn around and hold her hand.  
"Ill be okay mom, really I will. Im strong. Itll be okay. Ill get better with time I promise. No more prostitution." She kisses my forehead says nothing and goes back to what she was doing, she doesnt believe me and she has every right not to. I close my eyes as she rubs the cloth over my back and hums, but suddenly theres a bang and a loud screech my eyes burst open to my dad standing with a gun pointed at me.   
"Peter, you are done here. You will not be seeing your mother or I again. I have arrangements made for you. You wanna be a druggie and a whore? By all means do it, but your mother and I will no longer support you. I own a warehouse a few miles away, youre gonna pack, youre gonna get in the car with me, and you will not give a struggle or I will blow your brains out the back of your head so far your cranium will be sitting in Alaska." I raise my hands up to show I will not struggle, the entire time I pack I can feel the cold metal against the back of my head.   
"Pete! Pete! Wake up man! Youre drowning both of us in sweat!" My eyes shoot open and the memory fades.   
"Patrick?"  
"Nightmare?" I nod and clutch him closer to me. This is why I quit the shit, nightmares slowly deteriorate the mind until youre a fit of anxious delirium. He rubs my back and I fall back into his side and rest my head in the crook of his shoulder and arm.   
"Out of bed you two Suarez and Navarro are here with guests out with ya." I jolt to the sound of Travis yelling upstairs and pout into Patrick's side. Im going to hate the night and I know it. Patrick drags me reluctantly down stairs, standing behind Suarez and Navarro are two guys and a girl.   
"Lost Boys meet some of your new crew, this is Ryland," Navarro shoves a skinny and tall odd looking fellow. He waves and puts his head down in shame, most of us dont choose the whore's life, it was given to us. "This is Frank, he'll major in the areas no one else wants to deal with, won't you Frank?" The short man nods and you can see death behind his eyes, hes no longer a person on the inside, just a hollow figure shoved around from disgusting John to disgusting John. I sypathize for him and give him a solemn look of apology, he just bites his lip nods and moves back in line. "And this is Vicky T, shell take on your straight guys and shell take any of the girls too."  
"Girls get in on this? Since when?" I cant hold my tongue Ive never known a woman to pay for sex.  
"Why should men be singled out to be the only perverts on the streets? Women can pay for sex too, its not like its only limited to men," she speaks up. Shes got me there and I step back with Patrick. That one still has her wits about her, but thatll die later on. She backs down when Navarro shoots her a death glare, shes being taught to stay in her place, but she wont, shell fight. She needs to keep that fighting spirit in her so she does not become me.   
"You three will be working the streets with the rookie Patrick," Patrick steps forward nods and steps back. "And the veteran coming out of retirement, Pete. All drugs will be on him for thw first week, hell teach you not only how to sell yourself but also how to move the product. Each of you will go on a job with him this week to watch how he handles the ropes." I throw my head down in defeat. Its only a week, but my freedom has still been stripped from me.

Suarez continues the rest of the meeting by talking about the new products. We'll be moving blow, dust, and MDMA in substitution of the ecstasy. Its an interesting presentation, and the MDMA triggers something in me, but I refuse to take it.   
"Alrighty, looks like everything has been set up, Pete take your group and head out to the pier. No returning until you see the sun, got it?" I wave Navarro off, remembering the old rules, every whore for themself. Its a dangerous and deadly way to live, but we do it with courage and fear.

When we arrive near the pier we stay down below where the streets form a cave, or at least thats how Ive always looked at it, a dark cave to hide the dark acts being performed underneath.   
"Well, for the most part the three of you seem experienced. I guess raise your hand if you've never worked the street before." The only two to raise their hands are Patrick and Vicky T. Theyre young, dumb, and innocent I can see behind Frank's eyes that innocence died a long time ago, and Ryland's expression is unreadable. "Alright, well a lot of times its gonna be dark alley sex, blow jobs, and for the desperate with only a few bucks in cash, handies. Ill take the first few motel jobs for you guys and take one of you with me and the rest will stay here. I think Navarro may have recruited a few motel jobs tonight just for this fact."  
"So its like some kind of sick internship?" Ryland asks with a chuckle, I sit back and think for awhile.   
"Youre a comedian... but you tell the truth. Basically its a whore internship. But Patrick will be first, the Vicky since theyre new, then you Ryland, and Frank you seem experienced so youll come with me last." They all nod and we take our places holding up the wall, the idea while waiting for a John is to lean against the wall, hips jutted out (or tits for Vicky) so they pay attention to the package, and only a little in the light so they know what youre selling. It only takes moments until the first John arrives, he pulls up and waves me over, "you Peterpan?" He asks, I nod and he grunts, "my boss was told we needed to look for you for a double fix. Motel job and a blow fix."  
"I have a kid that needs to come with me, only to supervise."   
"Deal, get in." I wave Patrick over and we slide into the back of an Escalade with dark tinted windows.   
"Hello Peterpan, Ive been looking for your services again for a long long time. Where did you go my sweet baby?" I can hear the voice of a man, but I cannot see his face, hes turned away from me but he sounds familiar.   
"I went away for awhile, got clean, and quit whoring, might I ask who you are?"   
"I was once a regular."  
"That really doesnt narrow it down for me," I put my head down with the answer. I can feel Patrick's eyes tearing into me, wondering just how many men Ive whored myself out to, truth be told I wonder the same question.   
"Mr. X ring a bell?" My stomach drops and I start to sweat, I can feel Patrick's hand reaching for mine but I have to remember to keep it professional.   
"Yes sir it does."  
"Good boy." The rest of the car ride is silent and I know exactly where we're going. Its a fancier motel just off Lake Shore Drive, its where I was beat and left for dead by this so called Mr. X. I know what tonight will ensue and I fear for Patrick to have to watch, but I do know that Mr. X pays big bucks for whores, he always did for me. But thats because I know what he likes, he likes more than rough, he likes a struggle. He likes to feel my heart pounding in fear. Hes into attack play, an almost rape atmosphere. And Im here to give it up. We pull up to the motel I know oh so well.  
"You know the drill Peter, stay in the car till my chauffeur tells you, he'll escort you and your little follower inside where I will be waiting. Be a good boy." He pats me on the head and moves to get out of the car, I watch as his tall buff body walks towards the motel and his bald head disappers.   
"Driver, will you step outside please I nesed to discuss with the young one." He grunts and gets out of the car the moment he leaves Patrick hugs me close to him.  
"What am I about to watch Pete?"  
"Something Im not proud of. When I tell you to look away Patrick, you look away understand. Some things you dont need to see or know about."  
"But Pete..."  
"No 'but Petes' understand? Do as youre told and just trust me for once dammit." Patrick just nods at what I say and we're quiet for a long time and he grabs my face and connects our lips. This kiss is different, its not hungry, or passionate, just sad, solemn. He pulls away and smooths his forehead on mine.   
"I just wanted one more kiss while youre still you. I love you."   
"I love you too."  
"Peterpan, hes ready for you and your tag along."

Patrick's POV

We're lead into a fancier motel. The best Ive ever heard of, and the only Ive ever seen. When we get in the room the chauffeur stands outside, Pete and I walk in on three men, one Mr. X and the others we have yet to meet.   
"Peter, meet Mr. Y and Mr. Z. Youre to treat them as you would me. Now.lets talk heroin and coke shall we?"  
"As you wish sir."  
"Whats the idea here and what am I looking at?"  
"We still only sell in eight-balls. The heroin is the best on the market being at 90% and the coke is the best coming from across the boarder with a 99% pure rate. Excellent quality."   
"Sounds like an excellent deal. And what will me and the boys be paying for when it comes to you."  
"Im by the hour and based on how many there are, and depends on what youre asking of me."  
"You know what Im asking for. And Ive brought two others along." I watch Pete mull over what Mr. X is asking for.   
"I only have two holes Mr. X the other man is only surplus." Mr. X does not find this humorous. His face reads anger which turns to a smile.   
"What does it matter to you Pan?" Pete has no reply and he just nods. I can feel hes not ready to enter this life again. Pete shrugs and takes a guess at the price.   
"Judging by the three guys, your past, and Im assuming youll use me for an hour or two, price will probably be a pretty penny so, lemme do the math." I watch as Pete goes through the mental equation in his head. "About 5g's Im guessing. Gotta be able to pay any medical bills this leaves me."  
"Good boy." Pete moves over to Mr. X and hes stripped away of all clothes, I watch closely at Pete's unwillingness at first, but he slowly slides into acting. Mr. X sits in his chair and undoes his zipper and pulls his cock out, he motions for Pete to crawl over and start sucking his Dick, Pete follows the rules. At first Im caught up in Pete's body, the tan hot cinnamon skin with intricate ink marks flowing in patterns on his body, the strain in his muscles to hold himself up, the movement in his back and neck that distinguishes the muscles even more. The plump and boldness of his ass in the terrible motel lighting. I watch intensely at this, until I notice movement out of the corner of my eye. Mr. Z falls in behind me and palms himself through his trousers watching the acts unfold. Mr. Y sits down on the bed and unzips his trousers, he whistles at Pete like hes a dog to come over to him and Pete follows suit. He looks dead already, hes been dehumanized and he knows it. Hes just a vessel for sex now. And I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Mr. X undresses and pulls out a briefcase, containing God only knows. Its like Pete knows whats coming because I watch his face turn to something more stoic. Mr. X begins lubing his cock and lining up to Pete when he pushes in Pete winces. I watch a small tear fall from his eye but he regains his attitude and stays serious. Mr. Y pulls Pete off and proceeds to disrobe himself. When he is finally undone and goes back to Pete, he slides his thumbs in Pete's mouth and forces his mouth open, he begins to thrust into Pete's mouth and down his throat causing Pete to gag, but Mr. Z has gone missing. I look around the room for him and find him next to the briefcase, he unloads a small flog from the case and walks between the two bodies forcing themselves into Pete. Pete slides me a small glance, I know he cant talk but I can read on his face that now is the time to look away. I close my eyes and cover my ears, but I can still hear Pete's loud screams and whimpers everytime he is hit. I can still hear the flog tear through and bruise his perfect cinnamon skin. I hear a whip being used next tearing and slashing at his skin. But then I hear Mr. X call out in anger.   
"Maxwell come in here and hold the bitch's eyes open. I want him to see what he's gotten himself into." The door opens behind me and a pair of hands Land on my face causing me to open my eyes. I watch Pete laid out between the two men still pumping in him. Blood runs down his back from the gashes, hes tired, worn out and dead inside, and I realized why Pete didnt want in, in the first place. The two men continue their force over Pete while Mr. Z continues to pelt Pete with a beating. Finally the two are coming and allow Pete to lay down. I want to run to him, but he holds his hand up, keeping me in my place.   
"We'll pay your Bitch, move out of the room, you recover we dont see each other till next time. Bye bye Bitch." Mr. X almost sings to Pete. I want him dead for what hes done to Pete. The three men walk over to me after dressing themselves. They end up buying five eight balls of heroin, and seven of cocaine. When they leave I rush to Pete's side.   
"Bath, now Patrick please." I loop Pete's arm around my neck and lead him into the bathroom, I sit him on the edge of the tub and get the water ready. "Hot," he commands and I follow his words. Once the bath water was steaming I lowered Pete into the water he hissed when it hit his back and his grip on my shoulder tightened. But he looked up at me with those whiskey eyes and I could see everything, his mimd was spinning, apology hanging on his tongue, sorrow scribbled across his face, hollowness in the pit of his mind. Pete had gone away from me. It wasnt until I heard Pete hushing me that I realized I had been crying. Something in my body stopped all my selfish cries and focused on this scruffy innocent stolen victim.   
"Oh Pete... What have we done?"   
"I dont know Tricky. I dont know... I want out. I want out so bad."  
"What do you mean get out? Pete, youve told me about how this world works, death is the only way out." I ran a washcloth over Pete's raised and bleeding back.   
"Tricky, we gotta get out. Out of the prostitution, out of the drug ring, I cant do this anymore, you shouldnt have to do this anymore, no one should have to do this."  
"And what are you going to say to Navarro, Suarez? Theyll kill you before they let you out!" Pete allows the weight of what I said sink in. As long as Pete's in this, I stay in this. If that means I have to fix him up after all of the hell he goes through then so be it. I kiss Pete on his forehead and leave him to soak.

Pete's POV

When Patrick leaves I lean back against the tub. I curse under my breath and go through this evening, and the evening when I first met Mr. X.

I watch the Escalade pull up on the corner, inside I see a larger bald man watching me from inside. He rolls down the window and I move forward, just like I do with every caller.   
"Can I help you?" I ask the figure hiding in the shadows.   
"If youre who I think you are, you sure can." I roll my eyes at the unwitty pick-up line, but to be honest Ive heard worse.   
"Then allow me to help you out," I whisper with a wink. The man unlocks the door and shoves it open my way. I dont even think twice like I normally do, Im five lines and a hollowed out heart down, I have nothing to lose. The moment I enter his car he grabs the nape of my neck and pulls me close to him.   
"My time starts now," he growls in my ear, and somewhere in my body I hear a scream of "dont do this" but Ive been taught to ignore those notions by now. I swallow down the little bit of dignity I have let and allow the man to bite my ear and suck on my neck.   
"Hes just another John, Pete, you can take this, you can handle this." I tell myself, but I know hes not something in the pit of my stomach knows this man is a monster. I dont remember much from that night, I just remember laying in the parking lot listening to feet scramble towards me, voices scream a name long forgotten.   
"Pete! Pete! Come on man get up! Pete?" Pete? Pete who? I open my swollen and battered eyes to see Travie followed by a few friends, but I shut the swollen holes in my head and curl in on myself. Travie picks my sore and bleeding body up off the asphalt and I cling to his shirt. "Pete, what have you done?" Deep down Im hollow, Ive lost it all. Travie makes a tsk-tsk noise with his tongue and I cling to him closer for warmth.   
I shake my head of the memory and try to move around but the cuts on my back are pretty bad. I have to get out and Im taking Patrick with me. He shouldnt have ever been here in the first place, no one should ever have to be in this place ever. I look at the bathroom around me and stare at the crack in the ceiling, the water damage in the corner by the toilet, maybe this is where I belong. In a piece of shit place for a piece of shit human. I tug my knees up to my chest and think for awhile, its time Patrick knows about my past. I drain the bloody water and clamber out of the tub, a small quiver goes down my back from the sudden drop in temperature, or maybe its the anxiety of unloading my past onto this poor unsuspecting creature. I ease my way out of the bathroom towel wrapped around and hugging my hips, Patrick is sitting on the floor back against the bed staring up at the small dial-tv watching the news. There's been a huge drug bust in some suburban neighborhood and a woman declares that its an outrage and things like that would never happen in her neighborhood. I know the truth that shes so blind to, drugs are everywhere, the lifestyle is anywhere. I sit down next to Patrick and I dont say a word, I stare at his beautiful young profile. Hes still so innocent, with this immunity to the world around him. His green/blue eyes hold wisdom and sympathy behind them.   
"Did you need something?" He asks, I dont even know how to start this off. How do you tell a kid that your dad beat you and kicked you out of your own home when you needed him the most, how do you tell someone you broke your own mother's heart, how do you tell someone that you sold yourself out to "love" and have become a hollow mess?  
With I sigh I come out and say what I need to say, "Patrick, theres some things I need to tell you."

Patrick's POV

After Pete unloads his pain to me I sit for a moment. I knew Pete had a rough past, but I didnt expect something like that. We sit staring forward for awhile.   
"We gotta get out," I mutter finally, Pete looks at me with a look of admiration. We have to get out, not for me but for Pete. "How do you suppose we do that?"  
"Not a clue," he says to me, he has a look of sadness in his eye one of absolute dread.   
"We'll figure it out."  
"I know we will Pattycakes. Let's go home, Im too beat to take on anymore clients. Literally." With a forced chuckle Pete and I go to my house and sleep for awhile, but deep down Im concocting a plan to get us out of this mess.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major violence, trigger warning for blood and major character death
> 
>  
> 
> Also near the end major influence from the mirrored text on the back of "Save Rock n' Roll" by Fall Out Boy 
> 
> Last chapter guys! Sorry! Its been a fun ride!

Patrick's POV

I watch as Pete twitches in his sleep, I stare over the bruised and battered back, I want to run over every lash on his back and force the skin together again. On his lower back Pete's tattoo has been slashed open down the middle separating the circle into two halves. He's still bleeding and I want to take him somewhere, I take Pete's phone out and find Brendon's number.  
"Hello?" A groggy voice asks through the receiver, I look at the clock and its four in the morning.   
"Brendon? Its Patrick..."  
"What's wrong with him?" Brendon immediately perks up, which tells me this isnt the first time he's had to stitch Pete up.   
"He's got pretty bad welts and cuts from a whip used on him. I thought we got it under control, but hes still bleeding pretty badly."   
"Get him over to the warehouse. Sounds like he'll need stitches or even dermabond. Ill meet you over there." Brendon hangs up and Im left with Pete wrapped around my waist clutching me tightly against him, as if Im going to leave him. I cant carry his limp body on my own, so I slither my way from his grip and go down the hall to Kevin's room.   
"Kevin, Kev come on wake the fuck up man I need some help."   
"Mmmf... Get the fuck out Rick. Go fucking help yourself." Useless, I end up throwing something at him from his dresser and I slam the door. There's no way I can carry Pete like this. I stagger back to my room and lean over Pete.   
"Pete, come on babe wake up, come on get up for me. Gonna take you to Brendon get ya stitched up." Pete raises his arms to wrap them around me. Im careful of his back and I lift him up to me, he wobbles on his two feet and we limp to the stairs together until Pete leans on the railing. "Fuck come on Pete. Let's go you can do this."   
"Rick, sweetie do you need some help?" I turn to see my mother rubbing her eyes and standing in her doorway.   
"Go back to bed mom, we'll be okay."  
"Rick, lemme at least help you two to the car." I throw one of Pete's arms over my shoulders and my mom takes his other arm and we ease Pete downstairs. When I get Pete in the car and get the door closed my mom sweeps me up into a hug.   
"Ricky, I dont know what you have gotten yourself into, and I dont wanna know, ignorance is bliss and all. But Ricky, you gotta promise me youll get out of this soon sweetie." My mom's eyes look broken like shes been crying for days. I pull her into a hug, its not a promise to get out but its a promise to be better.  
"Im not getting out alone." Is all I whisper to her before Pete and I leave.

We pull up to the warehouse at about 4:45am outside Brendon and Travie are waiting for us.   
"Hey, I need some help getting him out of the car." Travie rushes over and helps me lift Pete out of the car, he's out like a light and can barely walk when he's awake. When he get inside the warehouse Brendon has a table laid out for Pete, we flip him on his stomach and take his shirt off.   
"He's not like dying right?" Travie asks Brendon.  
"No he's not dying. He's just very sore to the point where he can barely move, thanks to Patrick keeping some of these packed Pete will only need a few stitches in the bad gashes. Ill give him some hydrocodone for the pain. Sadly that tattoo will need to be stitched up which will cause some scar tissue."  
"I dont think he'll mind Brenny," I say and pat him on the back. He looks worried which makes me worried, "whats wrong?"  
"This is the worst Ive seen Pete in so long," we both stare at the bruised,battered, and swollen body before us, and I just want to take Pete's pain so he doesnt have to feel this anymore. Brendon goes to work and I sit beside the table holding Pete's hand it twitches ever so slightly at certain moments, but he never wakes up.   
"So, you said this is the worst in a long time," I try to make small talk. "Whats the worst youve ever seen?"  
"On Pete? Well after he quit selling his body, he would get in little tiffs here and there, hes a scrappy little dude. The worst was probably when he overdosed on pills. Just because it was the most Id ever stolen from a hospital and we had to pump his stomach." Pete had managed to keep this bit of information from me. I sat back still holding Pete's hand when Brendon noticed. "He didnt tell you did he? Shit I'm sorry... Thats not my place to say anything." I ignore Brendon for the rest of the time, I spend it concentrating on massaging Pete's thumb with my own and tracing his tattoos. It's not a very trivial thing, he shouldve told me. I look at the battered body laying before me, how could someone do this to Pete? Worse, how could Pete let this happen to himself? I sweep his bangs from his face and stare at the innocent look of slumber before me. He looks so peaceful to be asleep, but I know deep down hes at an inner turmoil. I lay my head down next to his on the table, I kiss his forehead and drift off to my own slumber.

Brendon wakes me after 20 minutes of being out, Pete's still sleeping and a sense of relief has come to his face.  
"Here, you bandage him, I imagine the two of you have a lot to talk about when he wakes up." Brendon tosses some bandaging at me, he walks over to retrieve his bag but stops at my chair. He places a hand on my shoulder, "go easy on him Patrick. Dont break him, you can only fix something so much until it's destroyed for good." I place my hand over Brendon's and nod, hes right I shouldnt judge Pete based off of this, but I should be allowed to be upset. He didnt tell me when he laid his cards on the table, Im allowed some anger. I fall asleep with Pete's head cradled next to mine, but deep down Im still pissed off and broken hearted.

When I wake up Pete is bandaging his lower abdomen where his tattoo on his back is.   
"Son of a Bitch... Probably gonna have to fix that one up. Son of a Bitch..." Pete mumbles under his breath he shows signs of frustration and anger, so I decide to save the argument for later. I raise up and lay my hands on his.   
"Here let me," I say, I begin wrapping Pete thinking about his attempt. "Pete, why didnt you tell me you tried to kill yourself?" I cant hold the question back, it kind of just fell out. Pete is silent for awhile, he has a very stern look on his face when I come back around to look him in his eyes.   
"It wasnt any of your business." And here he goes, with his Moody pissy bullshit.   
"Im your boyfriend, I fucking care about you, so guess what, it is my fucking business." Pete closes his eyes and scrunches his brow, hes pissed now and I can tell. I brace myself for the anger Ive unleashed.   
"It was a long fucking time ago Patrick! I was in a shit place, my fucking dad took my mom from me, I was left here to fucking sell my body on the streets! Im allowed to be upset, and one night I just took to many damn pills. There ya happy? Now you fucking know. Glad you got that information? God, I fucking new you were a fucking trick, phenylethylamine bullshit!"  
"What the fuck does that even mean!?"  
"Its the fucking feeling of swooning, and love, its the chemical compound. Its similar to cocaine. Basically what you are, I fucking knew it."  
"You dont think I fucking love you!? I wouldnt fucking be here if I didnt love you! Do you know what it took out of me to watch those guys fuck you and beat you!? Fucking everything I had not to break down!" The screaming match, carried on. How could he think I dont love him?  
"Fuck you Patrick!"  
"Oh what Pete, you want me to fucking leave? I swear to God I will, if you dont think I love you I will walk right out this goddamned door right now! Let Suarez and Navarro come after me! Ill be better off dead anyways!" I turn to leave and I hear quiet sobbing from behind me, I stop in my tracks take a deep breath and place my hand on the door.   
"No, dont go please. Patrick, please come back. Dont go... I love you." Its the first time Pete has said it, I stop opening the door and listen, "theyll kill you. Patrick, please I love you too much for that. If you go I go. Please Patrick, I dont want you dead, come back." A tear falls from my eye, I hadnt even realized I was crying. I turn and run towards the man on the table and gather him in a hug. I bury my face in his sweet cinnamon skin and allow myself the right to sob.   
"You go I go. I love you." I whisper in his ear, Pete clutches me close to his body brushing away my strawberry blonde hair. I pull back and he strokes my cheek, he pulls me in and we share a kiss, but its not like any kiss before. This kiss is broken, yet passionate, filled with love and hate at the same time, both of us clinging to one another like we need each other like we need air. I pull back and whisper, "if you go I go." Pete nods and its decided in that moment, we have to get out.

Pete's POV   
Patrick holds me up, my arm drapped across his shoulder, Im shirtless except for the bandages wrapped around me, its still early in the morning, early enough none of the Lost Boys will be awake. Patrick helps me upstairs to my room he sits me down on my bed and starts getting my things together. The plan is to walk out the front door and never look back again. Its not good, but it should work, Im gonna smash my work phone and leave the rest of my supply here, but not before Patrick and I have one last line each. Once Patrick has all my shit in a bag, and it is one depressing sight to think everything I have can be put in a duffel bag, he sits down with me. We kiss again and he lays me back I reach to pull his shirt off, we move slowly savoring every moment of safety we have left. Jeans are removed along with boxers and we lay naked against each other, its a solitary moment of bliss, I could lay with him like this forever, but deep down I feel the guilt of dragging Patrick into this. Ive created a coked up monster and its my fault. I grip him close to me and take out a tube of coke.   
"Pick your place Tricky boy. Where do you wanna do your last line? Chest, belly, ass?" He lets out a laugh and grabs the tube from me, he kisses me and leaves trails of kisses down to my chest, he lays out a line between both my pecs and snorts it all in one go, he then licks up where the line used to be and bites my right nipple. I gasp at the sudden pressure and throw my hands above my head, Patrick goes back down and trails down my body. He takes my cock in his mouth and I watch his pretty pink lips curl around my girth. "Fuck," I groan as he sucks down my length, he relaxes his throat and slides me down, my hips buck forward and not a damn gag. "Patrick?"  
"What can I say Ive been practicing for you." He says and winks, hes so fucking hot and I let him get back to work.   
"Fuck, if you keep going Im gonna cum right here. Get up here." He trails back up my body and I kiss him. I turn him so he's on his back, "my turn," I whisper and trail down his body, I pepper his collarbone with kisses, and massage down his body. I dip my tongue in his naval and grip his hips he lets out a small whimper and its decided where my last line will be. I travel down and bite each of Patrick's hips then I pin his cock down with my thumb, I slowly line the powder along his shaft, I slip the line up my nostril and into my bloodstream, I lick up his shaft to make sure I got all of it. He moans and shakes with every touch I leave on his body, we move slowly like its the first time. When Im ready to go I slide into Patrick and thrust slowly, making sure to hit his spot every time. The small moans and grunts he makes fuels my fire and I start moving quicker holding him closer to me as if I could lose him in that moment. I stroke his length and bite at his collarbone, I whisper my I love you's in his ear and he almost sings them back to me, together we reach our climax and I hold him close as I release deep inside him. We gasp for air and cling to one another, unaware of what the day will bring.   
"I dont want to get out of bed." He complains. But thats the whole point of today, to get up and walk away from this shit hole.   
"We have to, come on we better get going before anyone wakes up." We get up from the bed, get dressed, and as were about to walk down the stairs I stop and look at my "home", its an emotionally demolished place to sleep, but its been my place to sleep for years. I turn away from the empty bed and follow Patrick downstairs, but what we walk up on is the last thing I was expecting.   
"Where ya going Pete?" Navarro asks in a bitter tone, I turn and see both Suarez and Navarro in front of the door. Travie is behind them, I curse under my breath, caught.   
"None of your damn business. Get out of the way and no one gets hurt." I call and push Patrick behind me, theres no sense in him getting hurt.   
"Forget it Wentz, you know theres only one way out." Suarez steps up, hes squared like he might pull something, Navarro pushes him back and he takes his stance.  
"Go upstairs, unpack your things, and we can talk this through."  
"No," I turn shocked by the voice behind me, but I see not only Patrick behind me but Gabe, Dirty, and even Brendon. "Petes leaving," Patrick perks up again, "and youre not stopping him."  
"What was that Bitch?"   
"Fuck off," I yell bracing myself for whatever they had to bring, Travie stands shaking behind them. Hes betrayed me, and that is something that will never be forgiven, but right now I have Patrick to worry about.  
"Fine," I hear the cocking of a gun, Navarro has a 9 mil. directly at me, Im reminded of my father, but I shake the memory away. I put my hands up, but out of the corner of my eye I see movement from the window. There are multiple cars outside and I can only imagine the back up Navarro brought.   
"Oh Peterpan! Your Captain Hook has arrived. And this time Hooky is gonna win!" To my surprise its Mikey and his crew outside, Navarro turns and I snap the gun away from him. We have bigger fish to fry right now. Mikey and his roadies are carrying heavy equipment, packed with AKs and M-16s, military grade.   
"Down," I whisper to Patrick, when we hit the floor the world stops, bullets fill the sky, blood floods the floor. "Close your eyes!" I shout at the younger boy tucked under my arm, when he does this I decide to scoot us back where Gabe, Dirty, and Brendon all lie, dead on the ground. "Patrick, babe look at me, you have to get under one of them, smear blood on you, look dead. Please." He nods and follows my instructions, I tuck the .9 mil. under my breast bone and slide under Gabe, I drape his body over mine and smear myself with blood. I wait until I hear a door open and I close my eyes and lay face down. Mikey walks through the warehouse, and I can smell the smoke. He drops the cig next to my hand, and I can feel the heat radiating.   
"Thatll teach him. Fucking prick. Let's go boys." And with that Mikey has his revenge. I wait until theyve pulled away, and ten minutes after to make sure no one was left to guard, until I crawl from Gabe's dead weight. I help Patrick toss Brendon off of him, and we stand looking at the mess before us. Travie has a bullet through the head and chest, Navarro and Suarez look like Swiss cheese, Gabe and Brendon as just masticated messes of what they once were, and Dirty lies there one bullet through the head. And in that moment for whatever reason, I cannot bring myself to cry, cry for the friends I have lost, because with those friends being lost, enemies were lost. A weight is lost from my shoulders, but added to my heart, and yet no tears. Patrick and I walk out the door and stare back at the mess behind us. The building dawned over us giving off an eery feeling, the dead inside swimming in their blood, the color of the rust outside the building.   
Patrick lets out a sigh, "Ive seen better," he puts his hand on my shoulder.   
"Burn it all," I let out, we drive out and get gas and lighter fluid, when we come back we light the place ablaze, we kill the city that has ruined so many lives with addiction, and prostitution. I watch the building burn to the ground, roasting the bodies inside. The bodies of those who no longer had families, or friends, who never knew the touch of love. When Patrick and I leave, I dont look back I keep driving, jaw set firm and eyes on the horizon. Who knew what was in store for Patrick and I? All we knew was that life, was starting over again.


	8. Epilogue

Patrick's POV

Shortly after the massacre, Pete asked me to marry him, I agreed and we moved out to California to avoid Mikey. We were married and honeymooned in Jamaica, but what we saw there was a shock. Gerard and Frank together, turns out Frank had been working as an inside man for Mikey, however once he fully learned of Mikey's intentions for Pete he and Gerard left without a word. Flew to Jamaica and never looked back, Pete says theyre an unlikey couple, I say theyre perfect. When we returned from our honeymoon, Pete found his mother on Facebook. She was quick to come see her son and his husband, turns out she divorced Pete's dad after they moved to Seattle and has been trying to find Pete ever since. My mother and brother fly out to see us every holiday, still no word on where my dad is, my mother figures probably dead somewhere in a ditch.   
"Bastard deserves it," she says, which always makes me smile.

Im finishing up school to become a life counselor to those in bad situtations. And Pete and I are planning on having our first child with a surrogate, were having a boy.

All in all life didnt turn out to be so boring, but I am so glad it is now. Pete and I rarely look back on that day. The horror of what happened, my mother says that the law department in Wilmette just believe it to be two rival gangs fueding, says they cant put in suspects with no idea on what two gangs it was. But Pete and I know, we know about the horror of that day.

All that matters to me now, is my husband at my side, and the excitement of our first child. Life turned out to be pretty good after all.


End file.
